Amor verdadero
by AnimaFantic-YaoistaSasuNaru
Summary: "El Demonio Evans" un joven adicto a las peleas que solo penzaba en el hasta que la conosio, la joven que cambio su mundo, la misma joven que se convirtió en su vida ¿Que pasara cuando sepa que esa joven puede dejar este mundo por una maldita enfermedad?
1. Soul El Demonio Evans

HolaHola! Este es mi primer Fic de esta pareja (Y anime) amo el SoulXMaka y tenia tantas ganas de subir un fanfic de esta así que dije ¿Porque no? Y lo subí, les recuerdo que es mi primer fic de esta pareja y no sé como me quedo, a mi me gusto pero lo que importa aquí es su opinión así que ustedes deciden, espero les guste n.n bueno solo les diré que en este fic Soul es algo Rebelde xD y Maka sigue siendo la cerebrito excepto que será un poco mas infantil y linda (Lo cual será difícil ya que se enoja por todo xD), Kit y Black Star son otros dos peleoneros, Tsubaki será igual y Chrona saldrá mas adelante con su misma personalidad, bueno los leemos abajo!

* * *

><p><strong>SIMBOLOS<strong>

**Letra cursiva: Pensamientos del personaje**

**Letra en negrita: Anuncios en o del fantic**

**Entre doble paréntesis: Pensamientos del escritor y o aclaraciones de el mismo; ((n.a:... ))**

**Signos de admiración: ¡!**

**Signos de interrogación: ¿?**

**-Antes que nada quiero aclarar que...**

**¡NI SOUL EATER NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN SOLO LA TRAMA DE ESTE FIC!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1: Soul "El Demonio" Evans<strong>

* * *

><p>Soul Eater como era conocido en la ciudad de Death City, cuando tenia apenas 13 años ha sido adicto a las peleas, se la pasa peleando casi todo el día, es un gran luchador puesto que nadie le ha ganado ni ha estado cerca de derrotarlo, suele ganar todas las peleas y dejar a sus oponentes mal heridos e incluso a llegado a casi matarlos, por lo cual (aparte de los otros dos busca pleitos del Shibusen) no tiene amigos y ninguna chica ha estado ni cerca de el ya que le tienen un gran temor, por lo mismo que se gano su apodo; "Soul 'El Demonio' Evans". Soul suele actuar de manera grosera, impulsiva y desconsiderada, parte de eso fue por sus padres ya que se la pasaban peleando hasta que se separaron. El al cumplir diecinueve (19) se mudo a un departamento, aunque sus padres lo visitan a veces esto no es muy a menudo y suele estar solo. Comenzaban las clases y el entraba al segundo año de Universidad, en eso su mejor amigo se acerca y le saluda.<p>

¿?: ¿Desde cuando llegas a tiempo a las clases Soul?

Soul: Como es primer día de clases ice una excepción Kid

Kid: ¡Ja! ¿Qué sigue? ¿Empezaras a cumplir con las tareas? – Death the Kid, el segundo peor alumno del Shibusen, un joven de ojos como el oro y cabello negro con tres líneas simétricas de color blanco, era cerio, callado, un poco reservado pero aun así no era peleonero, al contrario era calmado, pero si lo llegaran a hacer enojar o viera algo asimétrico tiende a ser muy rudo y algo impulsivo-

Soul: Hacer "tarea" no es nada cool –Dijo con su típica mirada de despreocupación. Soul estaba usando un pantalón negro de mezclilla y una chaqueta de cuero igual negro, una camisa roja fuego y unas zapatillas completamente negras. Tenía su típico peinado-

¿?: Apenas comienza el año y ya empezaron con esas tonterías –Decía un joven con cuerpo bien formado, aun que algo bajito de cabellos verde acercándose-

Kit: Que tal Back Star

Soul: Solo por ser el primer día tratare de estar "tranquilo"

Black/Kit: …

Soul/Black: Jajajaja

B.S: -Entre risas- jajajaja si claro esa ni tú te la crees

Soul: -Igual- jajajaja dije que tratare de que lo are

Kit: -Cerio-

B.S: Relájate… se más Happy como yo… ¡El más grande peleador de Death City y próximamente en el universo! –Decía el rey de los egos ((n.a: ¡Digo! Black Star ))-

Kit: Que yo recuerde la ultima vez que dijiste eso te di una paliza con los brazos cruzados

B.S: -Caída estilo anime-

Soul: -Sonriendo mostrando sus grandes dientes de tiburón-

B.S: ¡Eso fue porque estaba distraído! Podemos repetirlo cuando quieras y terminaras en el hospital

**((Suena la campana para entrar a la primera clase))**

Kit: Sera después de clases y te arrepentirás –Caminando hacia el aula de 2C-

B.S: Ya veremos –Detrás de el-

Soul: Un nuevo año escolar eh?

B.S: ¿Qué esperas canoso?

Soul: -Saliendo de sus pensamientos y acercándose a Black para hacerle una llave de lucha- ¿Qué te dije de llamarme así duende?

Profesor: Apenas empieza el año y ya te estas metiendo en problemas Eater? Suelte al joven Star y tome haciendo

Soul: -Susurrándole a Black: Tuviste suerte duende –lo suelta y se va a sentar-

Profesor: Bien, comencemos las clases…

* * *

><p><strong>*En los pacillos*<strong>

* * *

><p>Una joven de cabello rubio cenizo caminaba por estos tranquilamente buscando su aula para iniciar clases, ya había sonado la campana y sabia que se le estaba haciendo tarde pero no encontraba su salón y solo se frustraba. La joven llevaba un short corto de color blanco, un cinturón roja con detalles en blanco y una placa plateada, una camisa corta que llegaba hasta su ombligo color rosa bajito, un chaleco que cubría hasta la mitad de su retaguardia ((n.a: nalgas)) el chaleco igual era completamente blanco, un par de tenis plateados con blanco y sin calcetas, traía dos coletas con la gomita rosa. En eso ve a una joven parada y decide preguntarle si sabia donde quedaba su salón.<p>

¿?: Hola, disculpa… mí nombre es Maka, me preguntaba si sabes donde queda el aula 1C

¿?: Hola, el mio es Tsubasa y si esta al final esta algo lejos, ¿Estabas perdida verdad? Ese salón queda al otro lado del Shibusen

Maka: -Avergonzada y con una gota estilo anime- ¿E-Enserio?

Tsubaki: Si n_n pero no te preocupes yo te guio a tu aula si quieres –Empieza a caminar y Maka la sigue-

Maka: Muchas gracias n.n Soy nueva aquí y no conozco el lugar, seguro me perdería de nuevo

Tsubaki: No ay problema, sígueme por cierto yo estoy en 2ª pero no tuve la primer clase

Maka: Que bien, me asustaba la idea de hacer que llegaras tarde a tu clase

Tsubaki: Jejeje no tienes de que preocuparte, no te había visto antes ¿Eres nueva en la ciudad?

Maka: Si me acabo de mudar de Japón

Tsubaki: Baya si que queda lejos –Se detiene- Ya llegamos, bueno te dejo… ¡A si! ¿Te gustaría comer en el almuerzo conmigo? Podríamos hablar un rato n_n

Maka: ¡Claro! n.n

Tsubaki: Bien nos vemos –se va-

Maka: -dando un suspiro- Bien… empecemos… –abre el salón y entra-

* * *

><p><strong>*En la hora del almuerzo*<strong>

* * *

><p>Tocan el timbre y empiezan a salir todos los alumnos, pero por la gran cantidad empiezan a haber tropiezos y golpes accidentales por el poco espacio y la gran cantidad de alumnos, la joven rubia camina siendo empujada y golpeada por sus compañeros, en eso logra salir del pasillo entrando a un aula donde accidentalmente cae sobre un alumno, pero nadie mas vio ya que en el salón solo estaba el joven el cual ya se retiraba.<p>

Maka: Lo lamento no fue con intensión –Se levanta separándose de el- me empujaron… yo lo… lo siento enserio… -Hace una reverencia pidiendo perdón-

¿?: ¡Fíjate por… donde… vas…! –Se le queda mirando a la joven la cual era muy bonita, tenia unos hermoso ojos verde jade y un cabello corto pero muy lindo y aunque estaba algo plana tenia una cintura pequeña y con esa ropa se veía muy linda- No te preocupes –se levanta- no paso nada vez, estoy bien

Maka: Me alegro n_n –Sonríe y el joven se le queda viendo, no con cara de serio, ni de gusto y menso de disgusto, su cara no mostraba ninguna emoción en especial- Mi nombre es Maka Albarn ¿Y el tuyo? n.n

¿?: Yo soy Soul "El D…" ¡Digo! –Se sacude la cabeza- Eater, Soul Eater Evans –dijo sonriendo un poco pero sin mostrar sus dientes, no le gustaba mostrarlos ya que todo aquel que los viera salía asustado por ellos-

Maka: Soul… Significa Alma en ingles verdad

Soul: De hecho, bueno fue un placer conocerte _-¿Qué diantres estoy diciendo? "Fue un placer" ¿Desde cuando soy amable? ¡Y con una chica! ¿Qué me pasa?- _Pero tengo que irme, bueno hasta la próxima –Se acerca a la puerta del salón-

Maka: ¡Espera Soul!

Soul: ¿Qué?

Maka: Se acerca a el- ¿Sabes donde esta la cafetería? No conozco el Shibusen… de hecho no conozco la ciudad –Dijo apenada-

Soul: -Sonriendo de nuevo pero sin mostrar sus dientes (otra ves)- Si al final del pasillo a la derecha, ay un techito donde arriba dice "Cafeteria" no puedes perderte

Maka: Oh muchas gracias –Hace una reverencia-

Soul: -Confundido- ¿Por qué haces eso?

Maka: ¿Hacer que?

Soul: agacharte

Maka: Jajajaja no me agacho hago una reverencia, vengo de Kyoto-Fu, Japón y en Japón hacer reverencias es como decir "Hola", "Adiós", etc. tiene muchos significados entre ellos el que te he demostrado que es; "Gracias"

Soul: -¿Japón?- Bueno, gracias nos vemos –se va-

Maka: -Mira la hora en su teléfono- ¡Ya casi termina el descanso! –Se va en camino a la cafetería-

* * *

><p><strong>*Con Soul*<strong>

* * *

><p>Soul caminaba con la mirada hacia abajo y algo pensativo, no entendía su comportamiento con esa niña fresa, iba tan distraído que no se dio cuenta que le halaban hasta que aparecieron por detrás de el tocándolo y robando su atención desviándola de sus pensamientos.<p>

¿?: Ho-ola… me preguntaba si sab… sabias donde esta el au… aula 1C…

Soul: No soy un JPC, no le doy instrucciones a nadie y menos a una niñita que ni conozco, largo tartamuda –continua su camino-

¿?: -Baja la cabeza-

Soul: -_Esa niña… -Piensa en Maka-No entiendo no soy amable con nadie y menso con alguien desconocido y a ella le hablo como si fuéramos hermanos o algo así… Maka Albarn…-_

* * *

><p><strong>*Con Maka*<strong>

* * *

><p>Estaba llegando a la cafetería y ve a Tsubaki sentada comiendo.<p>

Maka: -Que no se haiga enojado, que no se haiga enojado…- Hola… lamento la tardanza es que me perdí u/u

Tsubaki: No te preocupes yo igual el año pasado que ingrese al Shibusen me perdi y eso que me dirigía a la entrada e/eU

Maka: Jajajaja

Tsubaki: Jajajaja

Maka: Gracias por ser tan amable –se sienta enfrente de ella-

Tsubaki: No es nada n.n y dime que edad tienes

Maka: Dieciséis (16) años

Tsubaki: ¡¿Dieciséis? Eres demasiado joven no lo crees

Maka: Jejeje si me lo dicen a diario, estaba en primero de prepa pero por mis altas calificaciones y conocimientos me adelantaren tres años

Tsubaki: ¿Eres una cerebrito?

Maka: -Cabizbaja- Si…

Tsubaki: Eso es genial

Maka: -Sorprendida- ¿Enserio?

Tsubaki: Claro n_n por cierto yo tengo dieciocho (18) años y aquí entre nos no me sorprende, eres muy joven además –mirando su pecho- Aun no te desarrollas bien

Maka: -Viéndose ella también- Si lo se… me suelen molestar mucho por eso

Tsubaki: Pero aun eres joven, te crecerán n_n

Maka: Si, aun que no les aria daño darse prisa –dice mirando su plano pecho-

Tsubaki: Jajajaja n_n

Maka: n.n

Tsubaki: Y dime… ¿Cuántos amigos has hecho?

Maka: Creo que aun ninguno… solo dos conocidos… ¡Tsubaki!

Tsubaki: ¿Mande?

Maka: ¿Te gustaría ser mi amiga? n.n ¿Qué dices? –Extendiéndole la mano-

Tsubaki: Claro n_n seria un placer –Tomando su mano- y ¿Quienes son los dos conocidos?

Maka: Ahora es una amiga y un conocido, Tú la amiga y Él el conocido

Tsubaki: ¿Él? *-* ¡Un hombre! ¿Te gusta?

Maka: ¿Qué? No… bueno… no es feo… tiene unos hermoso ojos color vino y un cabello blanco

Tsubaki: -Paso de tener una sonrisa y una boca abierta- ¿Como?

Maka: Ojos color vino y cabello bla…

Tsubaki: -Exaltada- ¿Cómo se llamaba?

Maka: -Confundida- Soul

Tsubaki: ¿Soul "El Demonio" Evans?

Maka: ¿Demonio…? Él dijo que se llamaba Soul Eater Evans

Tsubaki: Ese es su nombre real, pero le dicen Soul "El Demonio" Evans, Maka ese es el chico más grosero, maleducado y peleonero de toda la ciudad

Maka: -Confundida- ¿Qué? Si él fue muy amable conmigo

Tsubaki: ¿Amable?

Maka: Si n.n me dijo donde estaba la cafetería y…

Tsubaki: wow, wow, wow… ¿Te ayudo sin siquiera saber tu nombre?

Maka: Si

Tsubaki: -_Soul… ¿Siendo amable? ¿Y con una chica? Eso debe ser una broma_- ¿Estas segura?

Maka: Si

Tsubaki: -No muy convencida-_Quizás sea otro, peor no lo creo-_

* * *

><p><strong>*Con Kit y Black Star*<strong>

* * *

><p>Caminaban por los pasillos del campus buscando a su amigo Soul que no aparecía, no estaba en los salones ni en la cafetería y su moto seguía afuera así que no se ha ido, el jamás dejaría su motocicleta tirada por ay, el cuidaba esa motocicleta como si fuera su vida. Es eso ven a su amigo de cabello blanco recargado en un árbol debajo de sus sombra.<p>

B.S: ¿Dónde te habías metido?

Kit: Te hemos estado buscando Evans

Soul: Perdón mamá y papá no lo vuelvo a hacer –Dijo sin siquiera voltear a verlos-

B.S: -Con tono de mujer- Mas te vale hijo

Soul: -Golpeándolo en la cabeza- Tengo cosas que hacer, nos vemos luego amigos –Se aleja-

Kit/B.S: ¿Amigos?

Kit: ¿Desde cuando nos llamas "amigos"? –Soul siempre les llamaba Chicos, jamás usaba el término "Amigos" ni para ellos-

Soul: -Pensando lo que dijo-"_Nos vemos luego amigos" Diantres, lo dije sin pensar-_

B.S: ¿Quién eres tú y que le hiciste a grosero de Soul?

Soul: -Habla con sarcasmo- Jajajaja… que graciosos… nos vemos –Se va-

B.S: ¿Qué le pasa a este?

Kit: No lo se, pero lo descubriré…

* * *

><p><strong>*Con Maka*<strong>

* * *

><p>Maka: Relájate Tsubaki, no creo que sea un "matón" como tu di… ¡Mira es el! –Dijo mirando pro detrás de Tsubaki-<p>

Tsubaki: ¡No puede ser! Maka él es el Soul "Demonio" Evans

Maka: -Incrédula- ¿Enserio? No lo creo…

**((Suena la campana))**

Maka: Bueno –Checa su horario- Ya no tengo clases hasta mañana, me voy nos vemos mañana Tsubaki

Tsubaki: Bien Maka, pero solo ten cuidado, no quiero que te pase nada en tu primer día en el Shibusen

Maka: Bien, lo tendré en especial con tu "Demonio Evans"

Tsubaki: Maka…

Maka: Bien ya, tendré cuidado, nos vemos

Tsubaki: Adiós…

Maka salió del instituto y camino tranquilamente por las calles en dirección al otro lado de la ciudad, al parecer vivía de aquel lado, por la distancia era obvio que caminaría un buen rato.

Mientras tanto Soul salía del baño tranquilamente y se acercaba a su moto en la cual se monto y comenzó a conducir.

Ya era de noche, Maka se había detenido en el centro comercial y se puso a ver muchas tiendas y diferentes tipos de ropa, al final no compro nada de ropa pero si unas lindas pulseras y diaras. Ya se estaba oscureciendo y Maka caminaba algo preocupada, apenas conocía la el camino a su casa como para verlo de noche, estaba metida en sus pensamientos hasta que un ruido o más bien unas palabras la desconciertan haciendo que voltee.

¿?: No deberías andar sola en la calle, puede ser muy peligroso

Maka: -Volteando- Se cuidarme sola… Adiós… -Continua su camino-

¿?: -Saliendo y acercándose a ella por detrás- Mi nombre es Rondal y el tuyo hermosura…

Maka: -Separándose de el bruscamente- Déjame –Se echa a correr pero aquel tipo la agarra de la espalda y la lleva hacia el callejón- No… no… ¡déjame!

Rondal: -La agarra de las mulecas y la acorrala contra la pared- ¿Eres virgen? –Maka no contesta- En ese caso lo descubriré… -Y justo cuando iba a besarla, por la fuerza claro, sintió que alguien lo agarraba desde detrás y lo arrojaba hacia unos botes de basura alejándolo de Maka-

¿?: Aléjate de ella –Dijo entre las sombreas de aquel callejón-

Rondal: Oblígame –Dijo acercándose a el pompeándolo en el rostro abriéndole el labio inferior-

Maka: -Solo veía como se peleaban, estaba inmóvil y asustada, aun no reconocía a aquel hombre que vino a su rescate-

¿?: -Le da un golpe en el estomago sacándole el aire y dejándolo en el suelo, cuando Rondal se paraba el hombre se acercó y le vio el rostro-

Rondal: Lo siento… no vuelvo a hacerle nada a esa joven, perdóname

¿?: Largo…

Rondal: -Se va-

¿?: ¿Estas bien? –Dijo volteando dejando ver su rostro-

Maka: -Aun asustada- Soul… ¿Tu…?

Soul: -Se aleja rápidamente pero cuando se iba a subir a su moto siente el contacto de Maka con su espalda-

Maka: Gracias… -Empieza a llorar y levanta la mirada quedando viendo a los ojos a Soul y viceversa- Tenia tanto miedo… no sabes lo que te agradezco…

Soul: -Amablemente- No fue nada…

Maka: -Viendo su labio- ¿Porqué no vamos a mi departamento? Tengo un botiquín te atendería esa cortada en el labio

Soul: … No lo creo

Maka: Insisto por favor, déjame te reviso estas sangrando mucho –Lo mira con ojos llorosos aun-

Soul: Esta… Bien…

* * *

><p><strong>Continuara…<strong>

* * *

><p>¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gusto? ¿Lo continuo? ¿Lo dejo hasta ahí? ¿Hago demasiadas preguntas? xD espero y todo me lo puedan contestar en sus comentarios :3 y si pueden no respondan lo de preguntona xD mis amigas se les adelantaron T^T ya me dijeron que pregunto demás è.e T^T bueno, espero y si le haiga gustado :3 ¡KYYYAAAA! Estoy emocionada :3 ya quiero leer el primer comentario :') bueno, nos leemos luego ¡hasta mañana! (Mañana 16 de febrero subiré la continuación) ;3 hasta entonces SAHONARA! =D<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Lamento la tardanza xD aun estamos al 16 de febrero así que lo subí a tiempo xD gracias por sus comentarios *-* me gustaron mucho :') y este es mas corto, pero aun asi espero les guste, bueno nos leemos abajo!

* * *

><p><strong>SIMBOLOS<strong>

**Letra cursiva: Pensamientos del personaje**

**Letra en negrita: Anuncios en o del fantic**

**Entre doble paréntesis: Pensamientos del escritor y o aclaraciones de el mismo; ((n.a:... ))**

**Signos de admiración: ¡!**

**Signos de interrogación: ¿?**

**-Antes que nada quiero aclarar que...**

**¡NI SOUL EATER NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN SOLO LA TRAMA DE ESTE FIC!**

* * *

><p>¿?: -Le da un golpe en el estomago sacándole el aire y dejándolo en el suelo, cuando Rondal se paraba el hombre se acercó y le vio el rostro-<p>

Rondal: Lo siento… no vuelvo a hacerle nada a esa joven, perdóname

¿?: Largo…

Rondal: -Se va-

¿?: ¿Estas bien? –Dijo volteando dejando ver su rostro-

Maka: -Aun asustada- Soul… ¿Tu…?

Soul: -Se aleja rápidamente pero cuando se iba a subir a su moto siente el contacto de Maka con su espalda-

Maka: Gracias… -Empieza a llorar y levanta la mirada quedando viendo a los ojos a Soul y viceversa- Tenia tanto miedo… no sabes lo que te agradezco…

Soul: -Amablemente- No fue nada…

Maka: -Viendo su labio- ¿Porqué no vamos a mi departamento? Tengo un botiquín te atendería esa cortada en el labio

Soul: … No lo creo

Maka: Insisto por favor, déjame te reviso estas sangrando mucho –Lo mira con ojos llorosos aun-

Soul: Esta… Bien…

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2:<strong>

* * *

><p>Soul conducía su moto por la ciudad mientras que Maka le decía hacia donde girar y todo eso, lo estaba guiando, mientras Soul se concentraba en el camino Maka se agarraba a su cintura para no caerse, pero por alguna razón se sentía cómoda, lo cual le extraño mucho, pero no hablo ni izo gestos ni nada.<p>

Maka: -Viendo los edificios- Es ay

Soul: -Deteniendo la moto frente al edificio- ¿Vives en un departamento?

Maka: Si, mis padres siguen en Japón por asuntos "personales" –Dijo fastidiada-

Soul: -_Esta sola…-_

Maka: Vamos ¿Qué esperas? –Dijo en la puerta del edificio-

Soul: Ya voy –Baja de la moto y camina a su lado, hasta llegar al elevador el cual subieron-

Maka: -Bostezando, pero tapándose la boca-

Soul: Tienes sueño tan temprano

Maka: Soy algo dormilona –Dijo sonriendo y sobándose un ojo con su muñeca derecha-

Soul: -Sonriendo con su típica sonrisa torcida- ¿Qué edad tienes?

Maka: ¿Cuántos años crees que tengo? n.n

Soul: Debes de estar en primero de universidad deberías tener unos dieciocho (18) años aunque te ves mas joven

Maka: Bueno, si y no, Si porque voy en primero n.n y no porque tengo dieciséis (16) años

Soul: -Incrédulo- ¿Dieciséis (16)? ¿Es una broma? No deberías estar en preparatoria apenas

Maka: -Cabizbaja- ¿Por qué todos se quejan o mofan de mi corta edad?

Soul: -Nervioso- ¿Qué…? NO como crees es solo que me sorprende es todo

Maka: Jajajaja No te preocupes, ya estoy acostumbrada, es que veras soy muy lista para mi edad y por ello me adelantaron tres (3) años escolares y termine en la universidad

Soul: Ya veo –Llegaron al departamento de Maka (el elevador esta conectado con las habitaciones del edificio, incluyendo el departamento de Maka)-

Maka: Toma asiento voy por el botiquín –Dijo entrando a un cuarto-

Soul: -Se acerca al sillón y ve que ay muchas cajas-_Seguro no ha tenido tiempo de desempacar-_

Maka: Aquí esta –Dijo sentándose a su lado y poniendo el botiquín en sus piernas-

Soul: ¿No tienes mucho tiempo en Death City verdad?

Maka: -Limpiando su labio y haciendo que se callara- Jejeje veo que mis cajas cerradas me delataron, si llegue ayer en la tarde, tan pronto como llegue me acosté a dormir un rato y ni terminar de desempacar pude –Deja un momento su labio para sacar una pomada-

Soul: Sabes no deberías salir en la noche y menos sola la ciudad suele ser muy peligrosa después del atardecer –Maka empieza a untarle la pomada-

Maka: Si, aprendí la lección, aunque será difícil ya que vivo algo lejos y eso que hoy salí temprano del Shibusen. Tuve mucha suerte de que aparecieras –Dijo terminando de untar la pomada y empezando a guardar sus cosas en el botiquín- ¿No te ardió la pomada?

Soul: -Como si nada- No la verdad, eh tenido peores heridas

Maka: -_Quizás Tsubaki tenga razón, pero si fuera el caso no me hubiera ayudado, ella dijo que era cruel y parece lo contrario-_

Soul: ¿Qué pasa? De pronto te quedaste muy seria y callada

Maka: Es que… -Pensó rápido- No entiendo… ¿Cómo que peores heridas?

Soul: -Se quedo pensando unos minutos- ¿Te cuento algo y no le dices a nadie?

Maka: -Emocionada- ¿Un secreto? ¡Me encantan los secretos! n.n –Soul se sonrojo levemente pero no se dio cuenta Maka- No te preocupes no iré nada te lo aseguro n.n

Soul: Bien, eres la segunda persona que salvo en mi vida

Maka: -Sin entender-

Soul: Cuando tenia 10 años siempre jugaba con mi hermana, tenia 8 años la quería y quiero mucho, pero un una noche se despertó tenia sed y yo iba a bajar por un vaso para ella pero ella quería ir ya se sentía niña grande y termine cediendo, un gran error, sin saberlo esa misma noche había un ladrón en mi casa y mi hermana lo descubrió, pero cuando lo izo se asusto, no se movía y el ladrón la vio, saco uno de los cuchillos de la cocina y se acercó a ella, en ese momento yo bajaba para ver porque se tardaba mi hermana y vi que el cuchillo se acercaba a ella la empuje y me termino lastimando a mi en el pecho. Al día siguiente el ladrón había escapado y yo estaba en el hospital, unos meces después me dieron de alta pero mi hermana quedo traumada y fue internada en un siquiátrico y hasta la fecha lo esta, yo lo supere pero ella no, por lo que se después de que me lastimaran perdí la conciencia y caí sobre las piernas de mi hermana que empezó a gritar a no poder mas, mientras yo me vaciaba lentamente sobre ella.

Maka: -Lo lamento, no debí preguntar –Dijo dándole un abrazo el cual el correspondió- No te preocupes –Se quedaron así un rato hasta que Soul rompió el abrazo y hablo-

Soul: Debo irme, nos vemos el lunes en el Shibusen

Maka: Esta bien, te veo en la entrada ¿Qué dices? –Dijo sonriendo-

Soul: -No pudo decirle que no ni a ella ni a su sonrisa- Bien, nos vemos quince (15) minutos antes de la entrada –Abriendo la puerta y saliendo mientras Maka se acercaba

Maka: Bien Soul, hasta pronto –Le dio un beso en la mejilla y cerro la puerta, Soul solo se sonrojo y Maka desde el otro lado de la puerta igual-

Después del beso Soul subió a su moto y se dirigió a su departamento que quedaba a unas 14 cuadras del de Maka.

Mientras tanto Maka se había quedado recargada en la puerta, al parecer estaba muy pensativa, Tsubaki le había dicho todo lo contrario a como se portaba Soul y no entendía la razón o el porqué.

Maka: _-¿Por qué lo bese? No entiendo, pero lo que menos entiendo es lo que me dijo Tsubaki; Dijo que era grosero, pero fue lindo conmigo, maleducado, fue todo un caballero y lo peor que solo se preocupaba por el mismo pero si me protegió de hecho me salvo la vida… No entiendo nada…-_

* * *

><p><strong>*Con Soul*<strong>

* * *

><p>Se habría una puerta y se apreciaba al joven Evans entrando a esa habitación, aventó sus llaves a la mesa, su chaqueta de cuero al sillón y se dirigió a su cuarto, acto seguido se aventó en la cama y miro hacia arriba, no se molesto en prender la luz y solo se puso a pensar en todo lo que había pasado ese día.<p>

Soul: -Recordando su pelea con el acosador de Maka-¿Por qué defendí a esa pecho-planos? Aparte me porte amable con ella, la lleve a su casa y… Ella igual se porto muy generosa, y por alguna razón siento que puedo confiar en ella… ¡Ja! Ni sabe como me dicen en la ciudad, apuesto a que cuando se entere jamás me volverá a hablar, se ara igual a las otras chicas que conozco, me odiaran y juzgaran…-Se l hace un nudo en la garganta- Sin ni siquiera conocerme…-

* * *

><p><strong>*Al día siguiente *<strong>

* * *

><p>Maka estaba con Tsubaki en el centro comercial, estaban platicando de sus gustos y cosas así, estaban conociéndose un poco mas hasta que empezaron a hablar de chicos.<p>

Maka: Bien Tsubaki, dime quien te gusta n.n

Tsubaki: Amm… esta bien pero no le digas a nadie –Empieza a susurrar- ¿Conoces a Black Star?

Maka: No, quien es el

Tsubaki: Es amigo de "El Demonio" Evans

Maka: ¿Y que tiene que…? ¿Te gusta el?

Tsubaki: -Sonrojada- Si…

Maka: -Feliz- ¡Que bien! No lo puedo creer, es tan genial…

Tsubaki: ¿Enserio?

Maka: -Con estrellas en los ojos- ¡Es un sueño echo realidad

Tsubaki: Si n/n

Maka: ¡Y será mio!

Tsubaki: Siii… Espera… ¡¿Queee? ò.o

Maka: -Corriendo hacia una librería- ¡Tiene la versión original de "Romeo y Julieta"! *0*

Tsubaki: -Con una gotita estilo anime- Jajajaja

* * *

><p><strong>*Con Soul*<strong>

* * *

><p>Salía de su cuarto poniéndose la camiseta, alguien estaba tocando la puerta y como el acababa de bañarse apenas se estaba vistiendo.<p>

((Toc, toc, toc))

Soul: -Fastidiado- Ya voy, ya voy… -Cuando abre la puerta se topa con Kit y con Black Star-

Kit: Los de la academia Shotoro regresaron

La academia Shotoro era una universidad rival, pero eso no era todo, los del equipo de lucha retaban al menso una vez al grupo de los brabucones de Shibusen para ver quienes eran mejores, la rivalidad ya tenia tiempo.

Soul: Ya regresaron eh

BS: Si, para mas tarde el estacionamiento del centro comercial

Kit: ¿Iremos no?

Soul: Claro, no dejaremos que unos idiotas piensen que tenemos miedo

Kit: Termina de cambiarte

BS: Después iremos antes para "Dales las bienvenida"

Soul: Bien dicho Black, no tardo –Se va a su cuarto y les cierra la puerta en la cara-

Kit/Black: ¿Pero que…?

Soul: Nunca dije que los dejaría pasar –desde su cuarto-

Kit: -Murmurando- Cretino…

BS: -Igual- Idiota…

Soul: -Aun en su cuarto- ¿Qué dijeron animales?

Kit/Bs: -Con una gotita anime- ¡Nada!

* * *

><p><strong>*Con Maka*<strong>

* * *

><p>Estaba viendo muy interesada los libros mientras Tsubaki solo la miraba extrañaba y se notaba que estaba aburrida, pero como no estarlo, quien esta en la librería el sábado o mejor aun quien se emocionaba con un libro de un viejo escritor que ni sabia su nombre.<p>

Tsubaki: ¿Te gustan los libros?

Maka: Si, y mucho n.n ¿A ti no?

Tsubaki: No la verdad, no me gusta leer

Maka: Pues a mi me gustan, algunos no la verdad, pero otros son muy entretenidos n.n

Tsubaki: ¿Enserio? Quizás lea alguno, pero antes porque no vamos a ver una película

Maka: -Parándose- Suena genial n.n

Tsubaki: Andando

* * *

><p><strong>*En otra parte de la ciudad*<strong>

* * *

><p>Joven1: Death City, tiempo sin venir a esta ciudad, me pregunto como se encontraran los del Shibusen<p>

Joven2: Estén como estén les ganaremos fácilmente

Joven1: ¡Cállate! No subestimes a los de Shibusen, recuerda la ultima ves que lo hicimos

Joven4: Como olvidarlo, nos dieron una paliza

Joven1: Esta ves no será así

* * *

><p><strong>Fin del capitulo 2<strong>

* * *

><p>¿Qué les pareció? Bueno, mañana tratare de subir el siguiente capitulo, es corto lo se, pero es algo, en el siguiente capitulo habrá acción (peleas) :3 amo escribir peleas xD aunque no me gusta pelear e.e ¡raro! xD bueno nos leemos luego y dejen Reviews! :3<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

HolaHola! aquí les traigo la conti =3 pero les aviso que jamás he narrado y menos creado una pelea._. Por lo cual batalle un poco Dx aun así aquí se las dejo no sean crueles, es la primera ves que narro una pelea así D: solo he narrado peleas Bakugan xD pero bueno espero les guste.

* * *

><p><strong>SIMBOLOS<strong>

**Letra cursiva: Pensamientos del personaje**

**Letra en negrita: Anuncios en o del fantic**

**Entre doble paréntesis: Pensamientos del escritor y o aclaraciones de el mismo; ((n.a:... ))**

**Signos de admiración: ¡!**

**Signos de interrogación: ¿?**

**-Antes que nada quiero aclarar que...**

**¡NI SOUL EATER NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN SOLO LA TRAMA DE ESTE FIC!**

* * *

><p>Joven1: Death City, tiempo sin venir a esta ciudad, me pregunto como se encontraran los del Shibusen<p>

Joven2: Estén como estén les ganaremos fácilmente

Joven1: ¡Cállate! No subestimes a los de Shibusen, recuerda la ultima ves que lo hicimos

Joven4: Como olvidarlo, nos dieron una paliza

Joven1: Esta ves no será así

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 3<strong>

* * *

><p>Todavía era de día y la ciudad apenas se estaba a oscurecer poco a poco, no había nadie en los alrededores, las tiendas y puestos estaban cerrados, las luces, autos y autobuses apagados aunque la mayoría ni se veían, Death City parecía una ciudad abandonada o como también le dicen; "Una ciudad fantasma". Excepto claro en un lugar en especial, en el basurero se veían a tres (3) jóvenes; Death the Kit, Black Star y su líder y mejor peleador Soul "El Demonio" Evans, y a otros siete(7) jóvenes vestidos de cuero, los siete con miradas enojadas y orgullosas, se notaba que no eran de la ciudad había un gran silencio en el lugar hasta que uno de esos siete empezó a hablar, por el tono de voz que uso se notaba que era el líder.<p>

Joven1: Espero estén listos… ¡Por que lo vamos a descuartizar!

Soul: -De lo mas relajado- ¿Enserio? Porque si la memoria no me falla la última vez que dijiste eso ustedes no solo perdieron si no que terminaron mal heridos ¿Oh me equivoco Steven? ((n.a: Se lee Stiven))

Steven: -Con una sonrisa de psicópata y cabizbajo- Eso no… -Corre hacia el seguido de los otros seis que lo acompañaban- ¡Eso no volverá a pasar!

Soul: Black, Kit

Black/Kit: Bien

Soul: -Corriendo hacia Steven con Kit y Black Star detrás de el- ¡Ya lo veremos!

* * *

><p><strong>*Con Maka*<strong>

* * *

><p>Estaba en su departamento poniéndose una piyama de dos piezas se notaba que acababa de tomar un baño mientras oía música, después de terminar de vestirse fue por un vaso de leche tibia para antes de dormir, se sirvió el baso y cuando le iba a dar el `primer sorbo se recargo en la mesa sin darse cuenta que aun estaba el cuchillo con el que había terminado de cenar. Se había hecho una pequeña cortada en la mano y le salía una pequeña cantidad de sangre, dejo el baso e izo presión sobre su herida, después corrió al baño y saco su maletín de primeros auxilios y se dirigió a la sala donde abrió la caja y saco algo de algodón.<p>

Maka: Pero que mensa… -Quitándose el exceso de sangre y haciendo una mueca mientras empezaba a untarse algo de alcohol- Esto… Duele… -En eso recordó algo-

* * *

><p><strong>=Flash Back=<strong>

* * *

><p>Maka: –Termino de untar la pomada sobre la herida de Soul y empezando a guardar sus cosas en el botiquín- ¿No te ardió la pomada?<p>

Soul: -Como si nada- No la verdad, eh tenido peores heridas

Maka: -_Quizás Tsubaki tenga razón, pero si fuera el caso no me hubiera ayudado, ella dijo que era cruel y parece lo contrario-_

* * *

><p><strong>=Fin del Flash Back=<strong>

* * *

><p>Maka: -Empezando a ponerse vendas en la mano- Soul… -Se sonrojo levemente- Ya quiero que sea lunes… -Pensó lo que dijo- ¡¿P-Pero que estoy diciendo? –Se sacude la cabeza- ¿En que cosas pienso? --

**((Tocan la puerta))**

Maka: -Terminando de ponerse las vendas- ¡Ya voy! –Abre la puerta-

¿?: Hola Maka-Chan! ^^

Maka: Blair… ¿Qué haces en mi departamento a esta hora?

Blair: Nyaa apenas son las seis (6) de la tarde y por cierto te oía hablar sola ¿Te sientes bien o solo estas muy solita Nyaa?

Maka: -_Me oyó_…- No es que yo… veras solo… pensaba en un amigo

Blair: ¿Un amigo Nyaa?

Maka: sip n.n

Blair: ¿Un amigo… o un amado?

Maka: -Sonrojada- ¿A-Amado? ¡No! Es solo un amigo Blair

Blair: ¿Cómo se llama Nyaa?

Maka: -Aun rojita- N-No te interesa ù/u

Blair: ¡Dime! Blair promete no decir nada ^^

Maka: Bien… se llama… S-Soul…

Blair: -Impresionada y asustada- ¿"E-El Demonio "Evans?

Maka: Creo que tiene algo de fama ñ_ñ

Blair: -Agarrándola de los hombros- Maka sé que ese joven es Sexi… -Sonrojada un poco y hablando como enamorada- muy sexi…

Maka: ¿Blair?

Blair: -Regresando a la realidad y sacudiéndose la cabeza- ¡Ese Chico solo trae Problemas! Es un verdadero brabucón sin Cora…

Maka: -Fastidiada- Si ya me contaron la historia

Blair: Entonces si ya lo sabes no te arriesgues a meterte en problemas y aléjate de el

Maka: -Tratando de terminar la conversación- Blair ya es tarde y estoy cansada

Blair: Bien me voy –Soltando a Maka- Pero enserio, cuidado con ese muchacho –Abre la puerta y sale mientras la cierra de nuevo-

Maka: -Caminando a su habitación y entrando a esta- ¿Enserio Soul es tan malo? –Apaga la luz del cuarto y se acuesta en su cama- Yo… no creo que lo sea…

* * *

><p><strong>*Con Soul, Kit y Black Star*<strong>

* * *

><p>Peleaban de una manera muy ruda, contra cuatro de los siete (7) que había en un principio, los otros tres (3) estaban inconscientes y algo sangrados en el suelo, Kit se enfrentaba a un rubio el cual le estaba dando una paliza, Black contra un pelirrojo al cual le estaba ganando y Soul se peleaba con Steve.<p>

Chico Rubio: ¿Qué ocurre el gran Death The Kit no es lo suficiente bueno para darme una golpiza? –Decía mientras le daba un puñetazo en la bosa haciendo sangrar a esta-

Kit: -Caminaba hacia atrás mientras se tocaba su boca sangrante-

Rubio: ¡Jajajaja! No eres rival para mi eres un inepto asimétrico jajajaja –El escuchar esto Kit perdió los estribos y se dirigió hacia el dándole una patada en el estomago sacándole el aire y seguido el rubio le dio un puñetazo en el hombreo derecho haciendo que Kit callera, desde el suelo movió las piernas haciendo que el rubio callera de espaldas y se sentó en su estomago haciendo que no pudiera levantar y empezó a golpearle el rostro- ¡Nadie…! ¡Nadie me llama asimétrico!

…**Al otro lado de la escena…**

Black y el pelirrojo se empujaban, pateaban y se daban puñetazos, peleaban de una manera muy fuerte y ruda hasta que Black lo dejo en el suelo y alardeó mientras el otro trataba de ponerse de pie.

BS: ¡Ja! No puedes ganarme. ¡SERE EL SER MAS FUERTE DEL UNIVERSO! ¡SUPERARE A LOS DIOSES! ¡RINDETE Y QUISAS NO SEA TAN RUDO NYAJAJAJAJA!

Pelirrojo: -poniéndose de pie- ¡No me agás reír! –Se dirigió hacia él y empezó a golpearle mientras que Black hacia lo mismo con el-

…**En medio de las anteriores dos peleas…**

Estaban Soul y Steven paliándose de una manera muy salvaje, se daban golpes bajos y fuertes empujones, no podían ver algún objeto cerca porque lo agarraban y golpeaban a su contrincante.

Soul: -Separándose de él y jadeando por el dolor de los moretones que traía- Veo… Que as estado en-entrenando la de… ultima ves que nos enfrentamos

Steven: -Igual- Te lo dije… Esta ves seremos no-nosotros quieres los derroten

Soul: ¿Por qué… estas tan seguro?

Steven: No se… mira detrás de ti… -Soul no alcanzo a voltear ya que el cuarto (2º) de los siete (7) se había ocultado para no ser visto. Al momento en que salto sobre Soul izo que este callera y Steven se acercó y entre el cuarto (4º) y Steven empezaron a golpearlo sin darle oportunidad de defenderse. Desde lejos Kit ya había dejado noqueado al Rubio y se empezaba a acercar a donde Soul, Black le dio una fuerte patada en el rostro al pelirrojo dejándolo tan inconsciente como estaba el rubio y también empezó a acercarse.

Soul: -Dándose un fuerte giro con su cuerpo haciendo que el cuarto (4º) cayera y usando uno de sus brazos agarro a Steven y usando l otro brazo lo arrojo hacia el cuarto (4º) haciendo que cayeran un poco lejos y permitiéndole que se levantara.

Soul: -Sangrando un poco y tambaleándose- No.. –Kit y Black se detienen en seco- No necesito la ayuda de nadie…

Kit: Pero Soul

Soul: -De mala gana- Déjenme tratar una ves mas y si no puedo entran bien

BS: Bien

Los otros dos se pararon y se dirigieron a Soul, este esquivo el puño de Steven y lo arrogo contra el cuarto (4º), después se dirigió a ellos y golpeó a el (4º) haciendo que callera casi inconsciente, Steven se trato de parar pero Soul lo agarro del cuello de la camisa y lo levanto del suelo.

Soul: Si regresas… -Mirada de psicópata- Te mato –Lo arrogo hacia la pared dejándolo inconsciente por el golpe-

BS: ¡Ese es el demonio que conocemos! ¡Si sigues así quizás algún día logres superarme! Nyajajaja

Soul: -Pasando a su lado- Como digas

Kit: Soul estas herido

Soul: –Se subió a su moto- No me duele, nos vemos luego basura –Después de decir esto arranco dejándolos solos-

BS: Ese nunca cambia

Kit –Mirándolo mientras se iba-

* * *

><p><strong>*Día lunes*<strong>

* * *

><p>Era ya una hora antes del descanso, Maka se dirigía a su siguiente clase, pero como la ultima ves, estaba perdida, mientras caminaba mirando para todos lados escucha a unas muchachas hablando al parecer de una pelea que hubo el sábado, ella no estaba interesada en esas cosas así que no les puso mucha atención y cuando ya se iba escucho algo que llamo su atención.<p>

Chica2: …Casi no lo logra "El Demonio"…

Maka: -Acercándose- Disculpen, ¿Les oí hablar de "El Demonio" Evans?

Chica1: Si, ¿No supiste?

Maka: ¿Saber que?

Chica2: El sábado "El Demonio" Evans, Death The Kit y Black Star se pelearon con el equipo de lucha del instituto Shotoro, Death the Kit esa vendado al igual que Black Star pero "El Demonio" Evans no llego hoy a clases

Chica1: Dicen que lo dejaron tan herido que ni moverse puede

Chica2: Aunque eso si gano la pelea

Chica1: Si, nadie puede derrotarlo cuando de peleas de trata

Maka: -_Soul esta herido… y se peleo…-_

Chica2: Bueno me voy a clases nos vemos

Chica 1: Yo igual adiós a las dos

Maka: ¿Ah? Si nos vemos

…**En la salida…**

Maka estaba parada en la salida del Shibusen, al parecer estaba esperando o buscando a alguien, se estaba por vaciar por completo la academia y Maka estaba a punto de irse cuando ve salir a la persona que quería ver.

Maka: ¡Tsubaki!

Tsubaki: -Volteando- Maka… ¿Que ocurre?

Maka: Quería preguntarte si sabes donde vive Soul

Tsubaki: ¿Para que quieres saberlo? No me digas que quieres ver como esta después de la pelea del sábado

Maka: _-Acaso soy la única persona que no sabia-_ No… bueno si dime por favor

Tsubaki: Maka y si no te quiere de metiche, mejor no espera a que el venga

Maka: -Mirada suplicante- Tsubaki por favor

Tsubaki: Bien… le preguntare a mis amigos y te envió un mensaje diciéndote si me entere o no

Maka: Gracias Tsubaki eres la mejor n.n

Tsubaki: No es nada n_n

* * *

><p><strong>*En un hospital*<strong>

* * *

><p>Estaba un joven de cabello castaño y ojos verdes, estaba vendado y algo mareado por todo el medicamento que le habían dado por el dolor. Su nombre era Steven, aun seguía mal por su pelea con Evans, peor aun así no dejaba de estar de rencoroso y quería su venganza, obtendría su venganza cuente lo que le cueste.<p>

Steven: -Empezando a portarse como loco y hablando solo- Prepárate Soul… porque tan pronto salga de aquí encontrare la forma de derrotarte, deshacerme de ti sin importar lo que implique… ¡TE DERROTARE JAJAJAJAJA!

* * *

><p><strong>FIN DEL CAPITULO 3<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>RESPUESTAS A COMENTARIOS.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>M.E.<strong>: Me alegra que te haiga gustado :3 no sabes lo Happy que me pone eso ^^ espero este capi también te guste, y no te preocupes! Entiendo que te tardes en poner comentario aun así espero y las razones no sean nada grave :3

* * *

><p><strong>Alex Darklight<strong>: Que bueno que te pareció interesante n.n y si tratare de revisar mas seguido mi ortografía pero como te abras dado cuenta me falla mucho :/ aun así espero seguir leyendo tus comentarios n.n

* * *

><p><strong>Mary Mitsukuni<strong>: Jajajaja ya se xD a mi se me ocurrió la idea después de ve un anime, el protagonista es un verdadero brabucón y la chica es muy miedosa (eso no se lo puse a Maka) y use sus características, aunque eso si cambie la trama y puse una que cree yo ;3

* * *

><p><strong>Kaiko Wii-Chan<strong>: Aquí tienes la conti, espero te guste la pelea, aunque es la primera que escribió =S aun así creo que no me quedo tan mal n.n

* * *

><p><strong>Yumary-Chan 27<strong>: Gracias *0* la conti lista! Espero te guste =D y gracias por los deseos n.n eres muy amable :3

* * *

><p>¿Qué les pareció? Espero les haiga gustado :3 ya quiero que dejen sus hermosos comentarios º(^o^)º bueno nos leemos a la próxima. ¡SAHONARA!<p> 


	4. Maka, mi enfermera personal

El capitulo anterior no tubo mucho SoulXMaka nada de hecho pero este capitulo y parte del siguiente será puro SoulXMaka bueno tengo prisa espero les guste:

* * *

><p><strong>SIMBOLOS<strong>

**Letra cursiva: Pensamientos del personaje**

**Letra en negrita: Anuncios en o del fantic**

**Entre doble paréntesis: Pensamientos del escritor y o aclaraciones de el mismo; ((n.a:... ))**

**Signos de admiración: ¡!**

**Signos de interrogación: ¿?**

**-Antes que nada quiero aclarar que...**

**¡NI SOUL EATER NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN SOLO LA TRAMA DE ESTE FIC!**

* * *

><p>En un hospital se encontraba un joven de cabello castaño y ojos verdes, estaba vendado y algo mareado por todo el medicamento que le habían dado por el dolor. Su nombre era Steven, aun seguía mal por su pelea con Evans, peor aun así no dejaba de estar de rencoroso y quería su venganza, obtendría su venganza cuente lo que le cueste.<p>

Steven: -Empezando a portarse como loco y hablando solo- Prepárate Soul… porque tan pronto salga de aquí encontrare la forma de derrotarte, deshacerme de ti sin importar lo que implique… ¡TE DERROTARE JAJAJAJAJA!

**Capitulo 4: Maka, mi enfermera personal**

Maka se encontraba en su departamento, ya se había quitado el uniforme y terminado su tarea, vio por la ventana y miro que empezaba a oscurecer lo cual no era bueno, al menos no para ella.

Maka: -_Esta oscureciendo y Tsubaki aun no me llama_- Tendré que esperar a mañana… -Da un suspiro-

**((Suena el teléfono móvil de Maka))**

Maka: Bueno

**=Llamada telefónica=**

¿?: Hola Maka, lamento la tardanza es que no encontraba quien me diera la dirección pero ya la tengo

Maka: ¡Tsubaki! –Recuerda que esta empezando a oscurecer- Ya la tienes… mm… dámela por favor n.n

Tsubaki: Esta bien vive… en la calle Kakato-fu numero 234 

Maka: -Queda a unas calles de mi departamento…- Gracias Tsubaki

Tsubaki: Ten cuidado, sé que iras a verlo, solo cuidado ¿Esta bien?

Maka: Si lo tendré, nos vemos mañana, ¡ByeBye! –Cuelga-

**=Fin de llamada=**

Maka: Bueno… lo mejor será que me valla a cambiar para ir a verlo –se dirige a su cuarto-

***En el centro***

Estaba Soul en el estacionamiento de algún edificio, al parecer acababa de tener una pelea la cual había ganado y al parecer con una gran facilidad, o eso creía hasta que alguien aparece por detrás y trata de atacarlo, lo agarra del cuello de la camisa con la mano derecha y con la mano izquierda le agarra el brazo derecho y se lo pega a la espalda de su "atacante".

Soul: Patético, yo que tu dejaría las peleas idiota –Arroga al que tenia agarrado y lo arroja a una bola de muchachos tirados en el suelo, todos golpeados al parecer de la misma edad que Soul-

¿?: -U muchacho detrás de Soul -Gracias Soul-Sama *-*

Soul: -Fastidiado- Ja tuviste suerte de que estuviera por el lugar idiota

¿?: Nadie puede derrotarlo en pelea Soul-Sama

Soul: A la próxima que me pidas ayuda asegúrate al menos de que los que te quieran golpear me den algo de pelea quieres –Se dirige a su moto-

¿?: Nos vemos Soul-Sama *-*-Soul se va del lugar-

***Con Soul***

Se dirigía a su departamento, su "pequeña" pelea no le había causado ningún daño pero por alguna razón se sentí un poco débil lo cual le pareció extraño ya que se empezó a sentir así después de salir del centro.

**(*)Soul Pov(*)**

¡Genial! No solo perdí mi tiempo con ese montón de debiluchos que ni pelea me dieron, ni por el hecho de superarme ocho a uno y ahora me siento débil, solo me falta que haiga pescado un resfriado*. Que raro, esta calle se me hace familiar pero por… claro, en esta calle vive Maka, -Voltea a ver su ventana- Tiene las luces prendidas, seguro se esta preparando para hacerse de cenar aun es temprano para ir a dormir.

**(*)Fin de Soul Pov(*)**

Siguió conduciendo su moto hasta llegar a la entrada de su dejo su moto en l cochera y se dirigió al baño.

***Con Maka***

Ya había terminado de vestirse, llevo algo de dinero peor no mucho, sus llaves, un bolso que parecía mas bien una pequeña mochila y se dirigió a la salida del edificio donde tomo rumbo hacia el norte donde quedaba la casa de Soul ((n.a: Maka llevaba la misma ropa que usa en Soul Eater excepto claro por la capa, tenia sus típicos guantes.))

Maka: -Caminando entre la oscuridad- Me pregunto como estará Soul

***Con Soul***

Se escuchaba al mencionado estornudar desde dentro del baño, este salió de la regadera, puso ropa cómoda para dormir, unos bóxer, un pantalón algo aguado y una camisa, se miro en el espejo y vio que estaba algo pálido cuando iba a tocar su frente para checar su temperatura alguien toca a la puerta.

Soul: -_¿Tocan la puerta…?-_

((Toc, Toc, Toc,))

Soul: ¡Ya voy, ya voy! –Abre la puerta y se topa con…-_Maka…-_

Maka: HolaHola Soul n.n

Soul: -Sorprendido- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo sabes que vivo aquí?

Maka: Ah… pues veras… -Se puso nerviosa- Q-Quería venir a verte n.n escuche que te habías peleado el sábado y pos*… pos… veras yo quería saber como estabas como no te vi hoy en el Shibusen… yo pos…

Soul: -Empezándose a sonrojar-

Maka: -Sonrojada ligeramente- Pregunte donde vivías y quería ver que estuvieras bien así es como llegue aquí… ¿Te molesta mi visita?

Soul: -Aun sonrojado- N-No, no me molesta –Baja la mirada-

Maka: ¿Estas bien? Estas rojo –Pone su mano en su frente- ¡Tienes temperatura! –Dice con tono de preocupación-

Soul: Estoy bien…

Maka: Mm… es hora de que te page el favor de la otra noche n.n

Soul: ¿De que hablas?

Maka: -Volteando a Soul y empujándolo al interior de su casa- Te cuidare un rato, se hacer de comer te are algo de cenar y te daré algo de medicina para bajar esa fiebre

Soul: -Dándose la vuelta viendo a Maka y haciendo que Maka se detenga-_¿Esta preocupada por mí?-_

Maka: -Apenada- Etto… ¿Te molesto mi idea verdad? u/u

Soul: ¡No! No es eso… es que… es raro…

Maka: ¿Qué es raro?

Soul: El que… -Estornuda- ¡achu!

Maka: ¡Luego me dices ve a ponerte algo que te abrigue mejor! ¡Yo iré a prepárate algo de cenar! –Maka corre a la cocina- ¿Qué esperas Soul? –Dice desde la cocina-

Soul: Si, ya voy –Empieza a subir las escaleras-

**(*)Maka Pov(*)**

¡Le are un caldo de pollo! Es el mejor remedio cuando uno esta enfermo, debe de tener algo para la temperatura en un botiquín si no le baja la fiebre tendré que darle medicamento. Solo espero le guste como coci… Pero que digo –Deja de cortar las verduras- Se que hago esto para remendar su ayuda, pero por alguna razón siento preocupación, por que me molesto por un desconocido ahora que lo pienso ni debí venir a su casa… pero por que lo ice… ¡Maka no te distraigas! Luego piensas en eso –Me regañe mentalmente- ¡ahora a cocinar!

**(*)Soul Pov(*)**

Me estaba poniendo un suéter enzima, aun no puedo creer que Maka este en mi casa, me cuide y ¡Se preocupe por mi! Esto debe ser un sueño, no se porque pero se siente bien… pero que tonterías digo eso no es nada cool, Maka como lo haces, me estas cambiando… -Se le forma una sonrisa en la boca-

Maka: -Desde la cocina- ¿Ya te abrigaste Soul?

Es ella… - ¡Si, Si Ya voy! –Le conteste mientras me dirigía a la cocina cerrando la puerta detrás de mí, caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos hasta que la vi… sé que esto no sonara nada cool y que podrá afectar mi estilo pero se ve muy bonita cocinando y son ese chaleco y esa pequeña falda aun mas… ¡Pero que digo! ¿Maka que me estas haciendo?

**(*)General Pov(*)**

Soul se dirigía a donde Maka estaba cocinando y miro lo que hacia mientras ella solo cocinaba, voltio a verlo y se sonrojo ligeramente al ver la forma en la que la miraba. Maka acude su cabeza y rompe el silencio.

Maka: Toma haciendo Soul, la cena ya casi esta n.n

Soul: -Saliendo del "Trance"- Si, ¿No necesitas ayuda?

Maka: La verdad, ¿Dónde están los platos hondos? No los encuentro –Dijo apenada-

Soul: Jajajaja si mira están aquí –Abre una puertita y saca un plato- ¿Oye Maka por que solo uno? No cenaras tu

Maka: No quisiera causarte molestias –sonrojada-

Soul: No seria m-molestia –Saca otro plato- Además, me gustaría cenar contigo –Pensó lo que dijo y desvió la mirada de inmediato mientras Maka solo lo veía con una mirada tierna-

**=Quince (15) Minutos después=**

Estaban terminando de cenar, Soul ya había terminado pero aun no se levantaba de la mesa mientras que Maka aun no terminaba, decidió romper el silencio que había en la cocina que por alguna razón era incomodo.

Maka: ¿Y… Que te pareció? ¿Te gusto como cocino?

Soul: -Nervioso- S-Si… no cocinas nada mal, sabia muy bien

Maka: -Sonrojada- ¡Me alegro que te gustara! n.n

Soul: -Desvía la mirada- Gracias…

Maka: -Confundida- ¿Por qué?

Soul: Por… preocuparte por alguien que apenas y sabes su nombre

Maka: No tienes que agradecer… ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

Soul: -Voltea a verla-

Maka: -Nerviosa- ¡A-Aparte de esta claro! 0/0

Soul: -Empieza a reír- Jajajaja claro, que quieres saber –Tomando algo de agua-

Maka: Es verdad… Que eres "El Demonio" Evans

Soul: -Dejando de tomar el agua y poniéndose serio-

Maka: Si te molesta la pregunta puedes…

Soul: -Cerio- ¿Por qué preguntas eso?

Maka: Y-Yo… me habían dicho eso… y que no me acercara a ti…

**(*)Soul Pov(*)**

Genial lo que me faltaba… la única persona normal que me habla ya sabe quien soy en realidad, o al menos una parte y lo mejor de todo descubrió la peor parte –Pensó Sarcástico- seguro ahora saldrá corriendo de la casa y no me volverá a hablar… por alguna razón… el pensar eso me duele…

Maka: Pero no ice caso a nada de lo que me dijeron…

Si claro ya entendí ya ve… ¡¿Qué?

Soul: ¿Por qué? Soy "El Demonio" Evans a cada rato me meto en grandes problemas

Maka: Tal ves… ¿pero te gusta pelear? Dime n.n

Soul: Si… me gusta hacer ejercicio y pelear… pero al parecer a nadie le agra…

Maka: ¡Eso es lo que importa!

Soul: -Confundido y sorprendido- ¿Qué…?

Maka: Si te gusta pelear y hacer ejercicio esta bien, yo no veo nada de malo en eso, además –Se callo un segundo y esta… ¿viendo mi físico?- No te ves mal n/n

Soul: Valla… si que eres una chica rara… -Sonreí de una manera torcida y ella frunció el seño-¿Y sabes? Eso me gusta –Dije con una mirada picara y ella solo desvió la mirada y se sonrojo-

(*)General Pov(*)

Maka: -Aun volteada- ¡La hora! –Levantándose de la mesa- Debo irme ya es tarde y mañana debo ir al Shibusen

Soul: Te llevo ya es tarde para que salgas sola

Maka: -Acercándose a Soul y tocándole la frente- No aun tienes temperatura

Soul: En ese caso quédate a dormir, mañana te levanto temprano y te llevo a tu casa asi llegaras a tiempo y si te tardas yo te llevo hasta la uni*

Maka: -Sonrojándose- No quiero…

Soul: No seria molestia, y no te are nada te lo juro…

Maka: Esta bien…

* * *

><p><strong>***Significado***<strong>

* * *

><p>POS: Es como decir "Etto" pero estilo mexicano<p>

UNI: Universidad

* * *

><p>¿Qué les pareció? Corto lo se. Actualizare cuando pueda dejen comentarios ¡SAHONARA!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

¡HolaHola! GRACIA SPOR SUS HERMOSOS COMENTARIOS! Me inspiran *-*aquí les traigo la conti con muchas ganas :3 y estala ice un poco mas grande que la anterior, es que no tenia inspiración y cuando ya la tenia mi mami querida me quito de la compu ¬3¬ tuve que escribir rápido y ni cheque bien la ortografía ni nada xD bueno espero les guste el capi y **MELEVANS** (no le pongo puntos porque luego la palabra no aparece en la conti por que no lo se ) no te preocupes, a veces pongo así las conti no siempre claro solo cuando me quitan a media inspiración ¬3¬ (Dice mirando a su madre) pero bueno que puedo hacer xD y tranquila **Cata-Chan** no le digo a nadie ;3 y me alegra que te guste esta loca historia paralela *0*y de nada Koko-Chan Evans :3 si que me había tardado y otra ves me tarde en actualizar xD sorry u_u **Kaito Wii-Chan** aquí traigo la conti como querías espero te guste :3 **Yumary-Chan **me alegra que te gustara :3 doy mi mejor esfuerzo para hacer cada capitulo mejor que el anterior º(^o^)º y antes de que se me olvide... los invito a leer mi nueva historia: ***¿SOLO SIMPLES MITOS Y LEYENDAS?*** bueno sin quitarles mas tiempo a leer se ha dicho! Y LES HABISO QUE CAMBIARE MI NOMBRE A **REBECA EVANS** x3 ya que amo a Soul *-* jejeje n.n

* * *

><p><strong>SIMBOLOS<strong>

**Letra cursiva: Pensamientos del personaje**

**Letra en negrita: Anuncios en o del fantic**

**Entre doble paréntesis: Pensamientos del escritor y o aclaraciones de el mismo; ((n.a:... ))**

**Signos de admiración: ¡!**

**Signos de interrogación: ¿?**

**-Antes que nada quiero aclarar que...**

**¡NI SOUL EATER NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN SOLO LA TRAMA DE ESTE FIC!**

* * *

><p>Maka: -Aun volteada- ¡La hora! –Levantándose de la mesa- Debo irme ya es tarde y mañana debo ir al Shibusen<p>

Soul: Te llevo ya es tarde para que salgas sola

Maka: -Acercándose a Soul y tocándole la frente- No aun tienes temperatura

Soul: En ese caso quédate a dormir, mañana te levanto temprano y te llevo a tu casa así llegaras a tiempo y si te tardas yo te llevo hasta la uni

Maka: -Sonrojándose- No quiero…

Soul: No seria molestia, y no te are nada te lo juro…

Maka: Esta bien…

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 5:<strong>

* * *

><p>Soul estaba en la sala viendo la televisión algo enfadado al parecer y Maka estaba en la cocina limpiando los trastes sucios con una sonrisa de… ¿Victoria?<p>

Maka: -_Te gane-_ pensó feliz-

**=Flash Back=**

Maka: No Soul no te puedes mojar estando enfermo

Soul: Tú cocinaste seria justo que yo limpiara los trastes

Maka: No me importa –Inflando sus cachetes- Yo quiero limpiarlos ¡Y deja de ser terco!

Soul: -Enfadado- …Sabes… no perderé mi tiempo peleando contigo, has lo que quieras –se fue a la cocina algo enojado-

Maka: -Sonrisa victoriosa-

**=Fin del Flash Back=**

Maka: -Terminando de limpiar los trastes y dirigiéndose a donde estaba Soul- Ya termine de lavar los trastes –Dice sentándose a su lado-

Soul: Eres terca, ¿Sabias?

Maka: -Inflando sus cachetes- Si… Me lo dicen seguido ¬3¬

Soul: -Murmurando- ¿Por qué no me sorprende…?

Maka: ¡¿Qué dijiste?

Soul: ¿Quieres ver una película?

Maka: ¬¬ Bien…

Soul: –Poniendo su típica risa torcida-

Maka: -Desviando la mirada algo sonrojada-

Ya habían amanecido, la película que habían visto era de misterio y drama pero no habían terminado de verla ya que tanto Soul como Maka se habían quedado dormidos, Maka tenia la cabeza recargada en el pecho de Soul, este se despertó y vio que tenía a Maka en el pecho.

* * *

><p><strong>(*)Soul Pov(*)<strong>

* * *

><p>-Despertando- Quien lo diría, dormida se ve muy linda, pero también se ve indefensa y Vulnerable, pero cuando esta despierta se ve fuerte, terca y algo testaruda pero aun así sigue viéndose linda –Se sacude la cabeza- ¿Qué me pasa –Viendo de nuevo a Maka- Pareciera que… no imposible… ¿Quién se fijaría en una Pecho-Plano como ella? Un chico cool como yo no puede dejar que lo vean con una niña, después de todo es menor que yo –Mirada triste- y yo muy mayor para ella… -Dando un suspiro- Sera mejor que la despierte.<p>

Soul: Maka despierta

Maka: -Despertando y separándose de mi- ¿Ya amaneció?

Soul: ¿Cómo dormiste Bella durmiente?

Maka: -Con los ojos medio cerrados y tallándose uno de ellos- ¿Bien y tu? –Se ve tan linda… ¿Pero que tonterías digo?-

Soul: Bien… –Miro el reloj- Son las siete trece de la mañana (07:13am)

Maka: -Recargándose en el sillón- Bien… -Tres (3)… Dos (2)… Uno (1)…- ¿QUE? YA ES TARDE –

* * *

><p><strong>(*)General Pov(*)<strong>

* * *

><p>Soul: Jajajaja ¿Ya que dijeron que eres graciosa?<p>

Maka: -Inflando sus mejillas- ¡Date prisa y vístete prometiste llevarme a mi departamento para alistarme y después llevarme al Shibusen! ¬3¬

Soul: Lo olvidaba –Fastidiado- ¿Qué pasa si faltas hoy?

Maka: -Tocando la frente de Soul con su mano derecha- Ya no tienes fiebre… Y NO ¡iras al Shibusen conmigo! No puedes faltar ¬3¬

Soul: ¿Y desde cuando eres mi jefe?

Maka: -Poniendo cara de borreguito a medio morir-

Soul: -Desviando la mirada- Bien… -se levanta sin verla y se dirige a su cuarto-

Maka: -Lo mira con una sonrisa victoriosa-

* * *

><p><strong>*Con Soul*<strong>

* * *

><p>Entrando a su cuarto y tapándose la cara hasta que cierra la puerta, entonces de descubre el rostro y deja ver un sonrojo en su rostro para después dirigirse a su baño y darse una ducha para cambiarse.<p>

**=Veintitrés minutos después=**

Soul ya se había terminado de cambiar y había llevado a Maka a su casa para que ella también estuviera lista, cuando lo estuvo ya faltaban quince (15) minutos para la entrada y que las puertas del Shibusen se cierren.

Soul: ¡Te tardaste mucho!

Maka: Ya es tarde no llegaremos… -Aura depre- adiós mi meta de la asistencia perfecta…

Soul: -Encendiendo su moto- Sube

Maka: ¡¿Qué? Y-yo en esa cosa… no seguro y m-me cai-ig-go…

Soul: No lo aras –Sonrie de una forma torcida- Solo sostente de mi cintura fuertemente y no te pasara nada

Maka: -Levemente sonrojada- ¿Seguro?

Soul: Si –Aun sonriendo-

Maka: -Suspira- Est-ta bien… -Se sienta detrás de el aferrándose a su cintura-

Soul: No tan fuerte… me sacas el aire...

Maka: P-perdón…

Soul: Prepárate… -Arranca-

Maka: -Cerrando los ojos con fuerza-

Soul: -Levemente sonrojado y sonriendo torcidamente pero sin quitar su vista del camino-

Maka: -Abriendo un ojo-

* * *

><p><strong>(*)Maka Pov(*)<strong>

* * *

><p>Wow –Abre el otro ojo también- el aire en mi cara se siente tan bien… y con la vista a la ciudad, a los niños jugando en el parque, a los jóvenes jugando en las canchas, a los enamorados abrazados… una ciudad y vista realmente hermosas… -Recordando que esta abrazando a Soul- que calidez… se siente tan bien… me siento… rara… como si estuviera vulnerable… me siento algo débil pero al mismo tiempo… -Cerrando los ojos y acurrucándose en la espalda de Soul- me siento segura… feliz… y… y protegida… -Abriendo los ojos de golpe pero sin separarse de Soul- ¡No que estoy diciendo! A-acaso me estoy… no imposible, no puedo estar…<p>

Soul: Ya casi llegamos

* * *

><p><strong>(*)General Pov(*)<strong>

* * *

><p>Soul se detiene en la entrada y se dirige a estacionarse mientras observa que ya no ay nadie en la entrada y ve a Maka que se dirige rápidamente a su salón cuando de pronto se detiene y se dirige a donde esta Soul estacionando su moto.<p>

Maka: -Agarrando a Soul de la mano- ¡Andando Soul se nos hace tarde –Se lo lleva jalando-

* * *

><p><strong>(*)Soul Pov(*)<strong>

* * *

><p>Se… se siente electricidad… que es esto…<p>

Soul: -Levemente sonrojado- Ya llegamos relájate

Maka: Ya es tarde… -se detiene- bueno aquí nos separamos, nos vemos en el descanso quiero hablar contigo –Dijo ¿Algo sonrojada?- Nos vemos Soul –Y se va corriendo a su salón de clases mientras me le quedo viendo hasta que desaparece en los pasillos-

¿?: Señor Evans se puede haber que esta haciendo afuera de su salón –Genial… esa voz la reconocería donde fuera-

Soul: ¡Que tal Profe! Tiempo sin vernos eh…

¿?: No me digas ¡A tu salón Evans!

Soul: Anda de las humor Stein

Stein: ¡Profesor Stein para ti!

Soul: -dirigiéndome a mi salón- Si como diga…

Estar en la escuela tan temprano no es nada cool, por mi fuera ya m hubiera ido, pero le dije a Maka que si la vería en el descanso…

* * *

><p><strong>(*)General Pov(*)<strong>

* * *

><p>B*S: ¡SOUL! NO CREIO QUE VENDRIAS DESPUES DE TODO SIEMOPRE DICES QUE ESTAR EN EL SHIBUSEN NO ES NADA COOL KYAJAJAJAJAJA<p>

Kit: Ya cállate Black, reír así no es nada simétrico

B*S: Mira quien lo dice, si tu cabello NO ES NADA SIMETRICO KYAJAJAJAJA

Kit: Tienes razón… ¡SOY UN CERDO ASIMETRICO! –se sienta en el suelo cubriéndose la cabeza con los brazos y en posición fetal-

Soul: ¡Cállense par de inútiles!

B*S: Que amargado… ¡Oye Kit! ¿Escuchaste lo de la chica enferma?

Kit: ¿Chica enferma?

B*S: Si escuche que…

Soul: -Interrumpiendo- Me voy, vengo a la siguiente clase

Kit: Como quieras. ¿Decías Black?

B*S: ¿Qué…? Ah si, pues veras…

* * *

><p><strong>*Con Soul*<strong>

* * *

><p>Caminaba por los pasillos sin dirección específica.<p>

¿?: -Una voz chillona empieza a gritar- ¡Soul!

Soul: -Deteniéndose- Lo que me faltaba…

¿?: ¿Qué haces por los pasillos en medio de las clases? Acaso venias a buscarme –Dice coqueteándole-

Soul: ¿Por qué coquetearía con una inepta como tu Kim?

Kim: Piénsalo, eres el chico mas rudo de la ciudad y yo la chica mas deseada arriamos buena pareja ¿No crees?

Soul: Se te olvido decir que eres una peleonera

Kim: Detalles… pero es obvio que los dos chicos mas rudos estemos –Acercándose peligrosamente a Soul- juntos…

Soul: Po ultima ves, no me interesa salir con una idiota. Nos vemos –Se va-

Kim: -Mirándolo fijamente- tarde o temprano Evans… tarde o temprano… -Se dirige a su salón-

* * *

><p><strong>*Con Maka*<strong>

* * *

><p>Profesor: Hoy por la falta de tiempo no saldremos a educación física, pero la siguiente clase si lo aremos así que espero ya haigan traído su uniforme y este en sus vestidores<p>

Alumno2: ¡Disculpe profesor! Pero enserio no podemos salir hoy

Profesor: No, aun ay muchos alumnos que están llegando esta semana, si empezamos se retrasaran, pasado mañana es la siguiente clase y ay si saldremos al patio a hacer ejercicio

Maka: -_Genial, ejercicio, mi punto débil no creo que pueda hacer nada de eso creo que debería hablar con el profesor haber si me logra excluir de la clase… mejor con el director será lo mejor-_

Profesor: Bueno faltan cinco minutos para el descanso pero ya pueden irse

Todos los alumnos y el profesor salieron del salón y se dirigieron a sus casilleros, a salones, a la cafetería etc. Maka caminaba por los pasillos cuando choca de frente con alguien.

Maka: Lo siento, no me fijaba por donde iba –dice desde el suelo-

¿?: Pues fíjate mejor ciega

Maka: -Con las mejillas infladas- No tienes que ser tan grosera fue un accidente e3e

¿?: En pri… ya veo eres nueva no… déjame te digo las reglas del Shibusen

Maka: ¿De que hablas? El director no me dijo nada de reglas

¿?: Eres tan inocente… mi nombre es Kim y yo soy la JEFA de aquí, si estas en paz conmigo todo esta bien, pero si me haces irritar aun que sea un poquito te ira realmente MAL

Maka: Ya veo… -_Es de esas personas…-_

Kim: Veo que entiendes rápido, y para que veas que no soy tan mala…

Maka: -_Como se le llamaban a ese tipo de personas… ¡Brabucones! No, no es eso…-_

Kim: …No te are nada esta ves, pero la próxima no seré tan amable…

Maka_: -¡Era… como era… ¡a si….!-_

Kim: ¿Entendiste?

Maka: ¡Insoportable! –Señalándola con el dedo-

Kim: -Empezando a enojarse- ¡¿Qué?

Maka: -Señalándola y con cara de niña inocente- Eres insoportable n.n

Kim: -Preparando los puños- ¡Ahora SI te voy a…!

¿?: -Agarrando el puño de Kim evitando que golpe a Maka la cual estaba cubriéndose la cara con sus brazos- Ya vasta Kim, es nueva

Kim: No creas que por ser el hijo del Director eres superior, después de todo eres tan malo como yo

¿?: Mejor cállate Kim, y por si no te has dado cuenta se porto como una niña por que es UNA niña –Mirando a Maka- Eres Maka ¿No?

Maka: S-Si… Maka Albarn

¿?: Tiene dieciséis (16) no

Maka: Si

¿?: -Mirando a Kim- Es solo una niña déjala en paz –Se dirige a Maka y le ayuda a levantarse mientras se la lleva-

Maka: Gracias… ¿Y como sabes mi nombre?

¿?: De nada y soy Death the Kit, soy el hijo del director y debo conocer el nombre de los chicos nuevos, aunque detesto ser el hijo del director

Maka: Debe ser muy difícil, seguro muchos creen que te crees superior por ellos solo por lo que tienes sin saber como eres en realidad

Kit: -Sorprendido- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Maka: Larga historia n.n por cierto no creí que se enojaría tanto

Kit: Si… un consejo no vuelvas a hablarle si no quieres que te baya mal

Maka: ¿Es muy rencorosa?

Kit: Para tu mala suerte si

((Llegando a la cafetería))

Maka: -Deteniéndose- Creo que lo mejor será que la evite por un tiempo

Kit: -Igual- Me temo que si, bueno cualquier cosa puedes pedírmela es mi deber como hijo del director

¿?: Estas coqueteando de nuevo –Dice un chico acercándose-

Kit: Ni que fuera tu…

Maka: Soul

Kit: -Volteando a verla- ¿Lo conoces?

Soul: Maka con que aquí estas

Maka: ¿Te ice esperar mucho? n.n

Soul: -Con una sonrisa torcida- No te preocupes acabo de llegar

Kit: -Mirada picara_-Ya entiendo_…- Bueno me voy no quiero hacer…. Mal trio…

Soul: -Mirada asesina hacia Kit- Nos… vemos…

Maka: -Alzando la mano- Adiós Kit y gracias por todo n.n

Kit: No fue nada Maka, solo a la próxima ten mas cuidado –Se va-

Soul: ¿Cuidado?

Maka: Larga historia, luego te la cuento

Soul: Esta bien, y para que me querías ver

Maka: Es que… Me preguntaba si quisieras acompañarme al centro mañana

Soul: ¿Centro?

Maka: Es que no conozco a mucha gente y quería ir a merodear por ay y así conocer mas la ciudad, pero no quiero ir solo con Tsubaki, una amiga, ¿Qué diez? Porque no vienes y si quieres invitas a un amigo tuyo

Soul: No lo se, es que no suelo pasar por ahí –Después de decir esto una joven se esconde y escucha el resto de su conversación-

Maka: Ya veo, bueno gracias aun así n.n

Soul: Lo siento

Maka: No te preocupes, conoces a Kit verdad

Soul: -Levemente enojado- Si…

Maka: ¿Crees que quiera acompañarme a mi y a Tsu…?

Soul: ¡Como pude haberlo olvidado!

Maka: ¿Qué cosa Soul?

Soul: No me acordaba que debo ir a comprar algo de ropa, ya casi empieza el invierno tal ves si pueda acompañarte

Maka: ¿Enserio? *-*

Soul: Si y creo saber quien podría ir conmigo

Maka: ¡Genial! n.n Gracias Soul –ice dándole un abrazo y así ambos se sonrojan levemente- Bueno… debo ir a mi salón ya casi tocan el timbre nos vemos mas tarde para ir –Se da la vuelta con intenciones de irse-

Soul: Nos vemos al rato

Maka: Si –Con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y se va-

Soul: -Algo sonrojado y dando un suspiro-

¿?: Con que… iras al centro más tarde y no me invitas eh…

Soul: -Volteando a ver quien habla y le desaparece el sonrojo- ¿Ahora que quieres Kim?

Kim: ¿Qué crees que haces con esa? Yo soy tu novia y una muy sexi –Dice poniendo una pose seductora y todos los hombres se le quedan viendo y chiflan- y ella en una escuincla plana y sin figura

Soul: -Cerio- En primera jamás dije que ella era mi novia y en segunda… -Tomando aire- ¡NO SOMOS NAVIOS! Así que métetelo en la cabeza hueca que tienes y déjame en paz y déjame de una buena ves en paz –se da la media vuelta y se va dejando sola a Kim y con risas burlonas de todos lo que vieron por lo que le había dicho a la nombrada-

Kim: Esto… no se quedara así –se va-

* * *

><p><strong>Fin del capitulo 5<strong>

¿Qué les pareció? xD espero les haiga gustado porque a mi shi x3 bueno un poco u_u espero dejen comentarios :3 actualizare tan pronto la tarea me deje ¬3¬ bueno jeje xD estamos leyéndonos tkm lectores .


	6. Problemas en el Gimnasio

**Niixuiix** – **M E L EVANS** – **Cata-Chan**: no es que no haiga subido el capitulo, es que por problemas técnicos (para no decir que confundí tres continuación) subí en este fic el primer capitulo de un nuevo fic mio xD, en el nuevo subí una conti de un fanfic de Bakugan y el capitulo cinco lo había subido en el fic de Bakugan O.o fue todo un revoltijo xD pero ya los acomode n_nU y el capitulo cinco esta antes que este, solo los sustituí así no los moví de lugar xD es confuso lo se, pero el capitulo anterior es el cinco por si no lo leíste para que lo hagas, espero te guste :3

**Kaiko wii-Chan**: si lo se xD siempre me dicen lo mismo pero es como una maña de escritura que tengo u_u aun así tratare de escribir "Kid" en ves de "Kit" tratare deberás! :3

**Maka-Chan Evans: **Me alegra que te gustara :3 espero y este capitulo igual aunque en este mas que momentos SoulXMaka habrá mucha información que servirá mas adelante, te recomiendo que lo leas para que te ayude a entender mas adelante el "problemita" que tendrá nuestra pareja protagonista x3

Antes de que se me olvide xD si conocen fanfics de Soul Eater que tengan la categoría Sobrenatural y que tengas (de preferencia) hombres lobo, vampiros y/o seres así les agradecería que me dieran el nombre x3 es que me encantan esos fic's pero no encuentro y los que encuentro están a la mitad o ya los leí xD bueno gracias n.n

**¡SIN NADA MAS QUE DECIR A LEER SE AH DICHO!**

* * *

><p><strong>SIMBOLOS<strong>

**Letra cursiva: Pensamientos del personaje**

**Letra en negrita: Anuncios en o del fantic**

**Entre doble paréntesis: Pensamientos del escritor y o aclaraciones de el mismo; ((n.a:... ))**

**Signos de admiración: ¡!**

**Signos de interrogación****: ¿?**

**-Antes que nada quiero aclarar que...**

**¡NI SOUL EATER NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN SOLO LA TRAMA DE ESTE FIC!**

* * *

><p>¿?: Con que… iras al centro más tarde y no me invitas eh…<p>

Soul: -Volteando a ver quien habla y le desaparece el sonrojo- ¿Ahora que quieres Kim?

Kim: ¿Qué crees que haces con esa? Yo soy tu novia y una muy sexi –Dice poniendo una pose seductora y todos los hombres se le quedan viendo y chiflan- y ella en una escuincla plana y sin figura

Soul: -Cerio- En primera jamás dije que ella era mi novia y en segunda… -Tomando aire- ¡NO SOMOS NAVIOS! Así que métetelo en la cabeza hueca que tienes y déjame en paz y déjame de una buena ves en paz –se da la media vuelta y se va dejando sola a Kim y con risas burlonas de todos lo que vieron por lo que le había dicho a la nombrada-

Kim: Esto… no se quedara así –se va-

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 6: Porblemas en el Gimnasio<strong>

* * *

><p>Las clases habían terminado y se podía ver a Maka caminando junto con Tsubaki, ambas jóvenes caminaban tranquilamente hasta que llegaron a la esquina donde Tsubaki suele esperar el transporte, Maka aprovecha para mencionarle lo de su visita mañana en el centro comercial con cierto Albino.<p>

Maka: Tsubaki, quería pedirte algo

Tsubaki: Si es lo del centro comercial claro que iría contigo, para eso estamos las amigas n_n

Maka: Gracias n.n aunque quería decirte que no iremos solas mañana

Tsubaki: ¿Invitaste a mas amigas? Eso suena bien así nos conoceríamos todas mejor

Maka: Si y no

Tsubaki: -Confundida- ¿A que te refieres? Ò.o

Maka: A que tal ves valla con nosotras cierto chico albino

Tsubaki: ¿Albino…? ¡Evans va a ir!

Maka: Si y antes de que hagas una actuación quiero decirte que no es lo que piensas

Tsubaki: ¿Cómo?

Maka: No es lo que parece, creo que todos a ver que era peleonero pensaron que seria malo pero en realidad si hablas con el unos minutos te das cuenta de la buena persona que ay detrás de la mascara de "E Demonio" Evans

Tsubaki: ¿Enserio?

Maka: si n.n

Tsubaki: Quizás tengas razón y lo juzgue muy rápido, bueno mañana tendré la posibilidad de verle y quien sabe quizás tienes razón

Maka: Que bien n.n y por cierto, dijo que invitaría un amigo

Tsubaki: ¿Un amigo? ¡Maka y si es un deli…!

Maka: ¿Qué acabas de decir sobre juzgar sin conocer? ¬_¬

Tsubaki: Bien, no juzgare ¿Feliz? ¬¬

Maka: ¡Shi! º(^o^)º

Tsubaki: -Subiendo a la pecera*- ¡Nos vemos mañana Maka-Chan! ^^

Maka: ¡Hasta mañana Tsubaki! n.n

Tsubaki: Nos vemos –se va la pecera con Tsubaki dentro-

*Con Soul*

BS: ¡¿Qué? –Decía exaltado mientras estaba en la salida de una tienda tomando cerveza junto a Soul-

Soul: -Aburrido- ¿Y ahora que te pico?

BS: ¡¿DESDE CUANDO COMPRAS ROPA?

Soul: -Fastidiado- ¿Desde que vivo solo?

BS: No me refiero a eso -_- quiero decir que desde cuando vas en grupo a comprarte ropa

Soul: Desde mañana

BS: -Asustado- ¿Y porque quieres que te acompañe?

Soul: Una… "Amiga" me pidió que la acompañara ya que es nueva en la ciudad y…

BS: Ya entendí…

Soul: -Viéndolo confundido- ¿Encerio?

BS: ¡QUIERES CONSEJOS AMOROSOS DE TU DIOS!

Soul: Señor dame paciencia…

BS: ¡NO TE PREOCUPES! ¡TU FUTURO DIOS TE AYUDARA CON…!

Soul: ¡Cállate inepto! No necesito ni quiero tus supuestos "consejos" solo quiero que vallas para que te entretengas a una amiga que llevara

BS: Ya veo… Quieres que distraiga a la amiga para que coquetas a tu amada

Soul: Si… ¡DIGO NO! Solo la acompañare

BS: ¿Y porque yo? Creí que Kid te caía mejor

Soul: Me cae mejor pero no quiero que valla el

BS: -Confundido- ¿Por qué?

Soul: -Irritado- Eso no te interesa ¿Iras o no? ¬¬

BS: ¡CLARO QUE IRE! ¡TODO SEA POR MIS SUBLITOS!

Soul: -Murmurando- ¿Cuándo caí tan bajo?

BS: ¿Qué dijiste?

Soul: Nada –Subiendo a la motocicleta- Nos vemos mañana en el Shibusen

BS: ¿Por qué? _-¿Desde cuando asiste tantos días seguidos al Shibusen?-_

Soul: Nos iremos al centro después de clases

BS: ¡Oye Soul!

Soul: ¿Que?

BS: ¿Enserio te gusta esa chica eh? _-¿E-Eso que esta en su cara es un sonrojo? Nunca pensé ver algo así en un chico rudo y menos en "El Demonio" Evans ¿Esto es una broma? ¿O acaso estaré dormido?-_

Soul: -Levemente sonrojado- Eso n-no te importa

BS: -En estado de Shock-

Soul: Nos vemos –se va-

BS: -Saliendo del Shock- Esa chica debe ser genial para que ablandara a ese chico "Cool" –Se sube a su motocicleta y se va-

***Con Maka***

Estaba en su departamento acomodando unos papeles en una carpeta mientras que Blair hacia algo de cenar para ella y Maka.

Blair: -Poniendo un gran tazón en la mesa- ¡LA CENA ESTA LISTA NYA!

Maka: ¿Otra ves ensalada? Ya me tiene fastidiada TToTT no podemos comer otra cosa ¿Cómo huevos?

Blair: No Maka-Chan, sabes que los huevos tienen mucho colesterol y te arian mucho mal recuerda que debes cuidar tu salud y mucho no puedes comer cualquier cosa u_u

Maka: Bien... ¬_¬

Blair: No me mires así Maka-Chan sabes que lo hago por tu salud

Maka: Bien, Bien no llores Blair lo siento

Blair: Ni importa, ¿Ya preparaste el papeleo?

Maka: Sip, mañana se lo daré a Shinigami-Sama

Blair: Si quieres yo lo hago y así no te saldrías de clases n_n

Maka: No quiero causarte más molestia Blair

Blair: No me das molestias Maka-Chan

Maka: ¿Segura?

Blair: ¡Nya!

Maka: Bien, aun así yo llevare los papeles ¿Esta bien?

Blair: ¡Nya! No los maltrates ni rompas

Maka: No lo are xD

Blair: Mañana después de clases tienes tu cita verdad –Dice empezando a comer-

Maka: -Jugando con su ensalada- No es una cita, es mas bien una salida entre amigos

Blair: ¿A que hora planean ir?

Maka: Después de clases, así que no te preocupes si me tardo un par de horas en llegar

Blair: Bien, solo esta ves asegúrate de no dejar tu teléfono por si pasa algo

Maka: Bien lo llevare

**Al día siguiente…**

Se encontraban una gran cantidad de alumnos en el aula Uno "C" (1C) esperando al profesor de algebra cuando de pronto llega el maestro de educación física al aula.

Alumno2: ¡Disculpe profesor Sid! –DICE LEVANTANDO LA MANO-

Sid: ¿Qué ocurre?

Alumno2: Hoy no nos toca su clase, además esta es la clase de algebra no de educación física

Sid: Al parecer hubo un problema con el horario y nos adelantaron la clase para hoy

Maka: -_No… ¿Por qué a mi?-_

Alumno5: Bueno, al menos nos libramos de algebra

Sid: -Tocando su silbato- ¡Todos al gimnasio!

Alumnos: ¿O.o?

Sid: -Dando un suspiro- Al final del pasillo a la derecha, enfrente de la puerta tiene un letrero enzima que dice "Gimnasio" después entran al gimnasio y ahí me esperan

Alumnos: Ahhh… -Se dirige al gimnasio-

Maka: -Acercándose al profesor Sid y hablando tímidamente- Disculpe profesor…

Sid: ¿Si?

Maka: Mi nombre es Maka Albarn y yo quería…

Sid: Si ya me había hablado el director de ti

***En el gimnasio***

Se encontraban muchos alumnos los cuales por si físico era notable que eran de grados mayores a de primero, tal ves de tercero. Los alumnos de primero empiezan a entrar ya con sus uniformes y se sientan en las gradas al lado de la cancha a esperar al profesor Sid.

¿?: Mira nomas los de primero tendrán clase con nosotros

¿?: Se equivoca señorita Kim, los de primero serán alumnos del profesor Sid, solo compartiremos el gimnasio

Kim: -Con tono de niña inocente- Esta bien profesora n.n

Profesora: n_n –Se va-

Kim: -Quitando su cara de niña linda- Lo mejor será darles la "Bienvenida" ahora que no esta el profesor Sid y que la Profesora esta distraída ¿Qué diez Jaqueline?

Jaqueline: Por mi esta bien –Mira la entrada del gimnasio- Lastima que ya llego el viejo de Sid

Kim: -Dando un suspiro- de lo que se salvaron…

**Al otro lado del gimnasio…**

Sid: Bien, comencemos… TODOS LOS ALUMNOS DEN QUINCE (15) VUELTAS A LA CANCHA

Los alumnos empezaron a dar vueltas en el gimnasio mientras el profesor Sid miraba a los alumnos en eso llega Maka, no había entrado por haberse cambiado e ir por unos papeles a su mochila.

Maka: Listo profesor

Sid: Ya fui a la dirección y al parecer Shinigami-Sama aun no llega, a guarda unos minutos en las gradas a que llegue para que hables con el y arreglen el asunto

Maka: Si –Dice hiéndase a sentar-

**Al otro extremo del gimnasio…**

Jaqueline: -Jadeando de lo cansada y viendo a Maka- Mira Kim tu "Amiga" del pasillo también esta en la clase de física pero no esta haciendo nada

Kim: Quizás el profesor no la ha visto, vamos –Ambas van a donde el profesor Sid-

Sid: ¿Qué ocurre?

Kim: Profesor ay una ALUMNA –Resaltando la palabra para llamar la atención de Maka la cual voltea a verla- que no esta haciendo nada

Sid: -Volteando a ver a Maka- Si lo se ¿Eso era todo?

Jaqueline: ¿Por qué ella no va a tomar la clase?

Sid: Por asuntos de la alumna

Kim: -Enojada- En ese caso yo tampoco tomare la clase, después de todo mis uñas son mi asunto

Sid: Eso es diferente…

Jaqueline: ¿Le esta dando un trato especial a ESA solo por ser nueva? –El resto de los alumnos que se encontraban en el gimnasio y la profesora voltearon a ver que estaba pasando-

Sid: Si y no, si le estoy dando trato especial pero no por esas razones

Kim: ¡NOS DESCRIMINA!

Sid: No hago es…

Jaqueline: SI LO HACE ES DESCRI…

Sid: ¡VASTA! AMBAS A DIRECCION ¡AHORA!

Kim: -Haciendo un puchero y retirándose seguida de Jaqueline-

Maka: -Acercándose- Lo siento profesor Sid, es mi culpa

Sid: No lo es pequeña, no te preocupes

Profesora: -Acercándose- ¿Sid que paso?

Sid: Dame un minuto y te lo cuento Marie. ¿POR QUÉ SE DETIENEN? ¡CONTINUEN LA CLASE AUN NO TERMINA! –Después de decir eso los demás alumnos continuaron con sus ejercicios-

***Con Kim y Jaqueline***

Estaban enfrente de la cafetería recargadas en la pared esperando a que el director Shinigami-Sama terminara de hablar con el profesor de biología para hablar con ellas.

¿?: Miren quienes están aquí

Kim: Cállate Black Star

BS: Nunca pese que estarían esperando al director, de haber sabia hubiera entrado a la clase de física, lo que sea por verlas en problemas

Jaqueline: Albarn no las pagara

BS: ¿Albarn?

Kim: Es la mocosa de primero que nos metió en problemas

BS: K…. KYJAJAAJAJAJA ¿UNA DE PRIMERO? KYAJAJAAJAJ ESO SI ES PATETICO KYAJAJAJAJA

Jaqueline: Ríe todo lo que quieras, pero esa niña no la pagara

Kim: Y muy caro…

BS: Como digan…

**En la hora de salida…**

Maka: -Saliendo del instituto seguida de Blair- Bueno al menos eso ya esta arreglado

Blair: ¡Nya! ya no tendrás que preocuparte por eso

¿?: -Acercándose a Maka- Hola Maka

Maka: Hola Soul n.n

Blair: Maka-Chan no me dijiste que Soul era tan guapo *-*

Maka: Amm… Blair… n_ñU

Blair: Bueno nos vemos y Soul… -El mencionado voltea- Mas te vale cuides de mi amiguita n_n

Soul: Si lo are, se lo prometo –Dijo poniendo una sonrisa torcida-

Blair: Nos vemos –se va-

Soul: -Voltea a ver a Maka la cual lo miraba con ternura- ¿Q-que pasa?

Maka: No nada es que… -Se sonroja levemente- me gusta tu sonrisa

Soul: -Sonrojándose levemente- Gracias, aunque la tuya es mejor, es muy bonita enserio…

Maka: G-Gracias n/n ¿Nos vamos? –Dice con tono de nerviosismo-

Soul: Si, solo déjame ir por mi amigo

Maka: -Apenada- ¡Olvidaba a Tsubaki! 0/0 –Camina rápidamente hacia dentro del instituto- ¡te veo en la entrada del Shibusen!

Soul: ¡Bien! –Se va Maka- Ahora… a ir por Black… -Se va a buscarlo-

* * *

><p><strong>Fin del capitulo 6<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>***Mini Diccionario***<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>PECERA: <strong>Aquí en Reynosa Tamps. México le decimos así al camión o autobús

* * *

><p><strong>***Notas finales del autor***<strong>

* * *

><p>¡CORTE! ¡SE IMPRIME Y LISTO! No se muy bien que significa (aunque tengo una idea) pero no pude resistir a decirlo (o escribirlo xD) ¿Qué les pareció? Creo que deje algo de misterio e.e bueno creo xD si se los deje se los quitare dentro de algunos capítulos mas, ahora seguiré con escribir lo siguiente, es decir, el "incidente" que habrá en el centro comercial, bueno ya no les digo mas xD estamos en contacto ¡DEJEN COMENTARIOS! Sahonara :3<p> 


	7. Y todo comenzo en el centro comercial

HolaHola! ¿Cómo han estado? Yo bien, con un pequeño resfriado y algo congestionada -.-" pero eso me pasa por tarada xD ¡¿QUIÉN EN ESTE MUNDO SE DUERME CON UNA PILLAMA PEQUEÑA Y DEJA LA VENTANA ABIERTA EN PLENO INVIERNO? Bueno, quien aparte de mi xD ¡me alegra que les gustara el capitulo anterior! Espero y este igual les guste :3 lo iba a subir ayer en la noche pero la pagina se puso rara cada ves que iba a abrir el archivero para pre-subir el capitulo se cerraba la sesión sola O.o y trate como veinte veces hasta que me amargue (Para los que no sepan así se suele decir cuando nos enojamos xD) xD y le deje ay u_u bueno espero les guste el capitulo 3

* * *

><p><strong>SIMBOLOS<strong>

**Letra cursiva: Pensamientos del personaje**

**Letra en negrita: Anuncios en o del fantic**

**Entre doble paréntesis: Pensamientos del escritor y o aclaraciones de el mismo; ((n.a:... ))**

**Signos de admiración: ¡!**

**Signos de interrogación: ¿?**

**-Antes que nada quiero aclarar que...**

**¡NI SOUL EATER NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN SOLO LA TRAMA DE ESTE FIC!**

* * *

><p>Maka: -Saliendo del instituto seguida de Blair- Bueno al menos eso ya esta arreglado<p>

Blair: ¡Nya! ya no tendrás que preocuparte por eso

¿?: -Acercándose a Maka- Hola Maka

Maka: Hola Soul n.n

Blair: Maka-Chan no me dijiste que Soul era tan guapo *-*

Maka: Amm… Blair… n_ñU

Blair: Bueno nos vemos y Soul… -El mencionado voltea- Mas te vale cuides de mi amiguita n_n

Soul: Si lo are, se lo prometo –Dijo poniendo una sonrisa torcida-

Blair: Nos vemos –se va-

Soul: -Voltea a ver a Maka la cual lo miraba con ternura- ¿Q-que pasa?

Maka: No nada es que… -Se sonroja levemente- me gusta tu sonrisa

Soul: -Sonrojándose levemente- Gracias, aunque la tuya es mejor, es muy bonita enserio…

Maka: G-Gracias n/n ¿Nos vamos? –Dice con tono de nerviosismo-

Soul: Si, solo déjame ir por mi amigo

Maka: -Apenada- ¡Olvidaba a Tsubaki! 0/0 –Camina rápidamente hacia dentro del instituto- ¡te veo en la entrada del Shibusen!

Soul: ¡Bien! –Se va Maka- Ahora… a ir por Black… -Se va a buscarlo-

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 7: Y todo comenzo en el centro comercial<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>(*)Tsubaki Pov(*)<strong>

* * *

><p>-Caminaba por los pasillos del Shibusen- Hoy saldré con Maka, S-Soul y a… su amigo… ¿Y si es un buscapleitos? ¿O un brabucón? ¡¿O un machista? –Se detiene- ¡¿Y si es una trampa y tratar de violarnos? ¡¿Y SI…?<p>

¿?: ¡Tsubaki! te he estado buscando ¿Lista para irnos? n.n

Tsubaki: Maka… s-si… n_n"

La verdad aun no estoy segura de esto pero si Maka le tiene confianza ¿Porque yo no? ¡Vamos Tsubaki! solo son locuras tuyas, después de todo… ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasa?

* * *

><p><strong>*Con Black Star*<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>(*)BS Pov(*)<strong>

* * *

><p>-Estaba en la entrada de la cafetería recargado en una pared- ¿Dónde se suponía que me vería con Soul? Era aquí… o en la entrada… en el centro… creo que debería poner un poco mas de atención a lo que dice… bueno después de todo lo único que debo hacer es entretener a la amiga de la "amiga" de Soul, esa chica deber ser muy guapa como para que Soul valla con ella al centro comercial… -Ve a alguien-<p>

BS: ¡Soul!

Soul: -Cerio- ¿Dónde te habías metido?

BS: ¡¿ACASO EXTRAÑASTE A TU GRAN DIOS?

Soul: Si… extrañe romperte la cara

BS: Que amargado –Camina hacia la entrada del Shibusen- ¿Qué esperas? Vallamos con tu amada para que te relajes

Soul: ¡NO ES MI AMADA!

BS: KYAJAJAJAJA eso es lo que tú crees KYAJAJAJA

Soul: Ahora si te voy a… -BS sale corriendo mientras se ríe- ¡VUELVE AQUÍ COBARDE!

* * *

><p><strong>*Con Maka y Tsubaki*<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>(*)General Pov(*)<strong>

* * *

><p>Se encontraban en la entrada esperando a los chicos y platicando, más bien, Maka trataba de tranquilizar a Tsubaki.<p>

Maka: Relájate Tsubaki, nada malo va a pasar

Tsubaki: Para ti es fácil decirlo, Por cierto... ¿Por qué le pediste a Soul ir al centro comercial antes que a mi?

Maka: Esque yo… veras…

Tsubaki: No puede ser…

Maka: ¿Qué cosa?

Tsubaki: Te gusta "El Demonio" Evans

Maka: ¡N-NO CLARO QUE N-NO!

Tsubaki: -Con mirada picara- ¿Y porque tartamudeas? ¬¬

Maka: Es que… Y-Yo… -Piensa rápido- ¡ME MUERO POR CONOCER AL AMIGO DE SOUL! Quizás y si sea un violador como digo Soul

Tsubaki: ¡¿Q-QUE?

Maka: Pero seguro no nos ara nada

Tsubaki: ¡¿Estas segura que no nos aran nada?

Maka: Segura, y i nos hacen algo les daré Maka-Chop a los dos n.n

Tsubaki: ¿Qué es eso?

Maka: ¿Enserio quieres saberlo?

Tsubaki: Si

Maka: Makaaaaa… ¡CHOP! –Le da a Tsubaki en la cabeza con un libro-

Tsubaki: ¡¿POR QUE ISISTE ESO? TToTT

Maka: Ese es el Maka-Chop y lo ice para mostrártelo

Tsubaki: ¿Sabes algo Maka?

Maka: -Confundida- ¿Qué cosa Tsubaki? n.n?

Tsubaki: Pues… pudiste decirme que era… SIN LA DEMOSTRACION ¬¬

Maka: Perdón u_u

¿?: -Le susurran a Maka con voz seductora- Hola hermosa…

Maka: Makaaaa ¡CHOP! –Cuando Maka voltea a ver a su "violador" ve a un joven de cabello azul inconsciente en el suelo- ¿Upss?

Soul: -Llegando a la escena- Jajajaja buen golpe Maka –Dice sonriendo torcidamente-

Tsubaki: ¡¿El estará bien?

Maka: ¡F-Fue un accidente enserio! O/OU

Soul: No te preocupes Maka, no le dañaste el cerebro ni nada, después de todo no tiene cerebro que dañar

BS: -Levantándose- ¡¿A QUIEN LE DICES DECEREBRADO SIMPLE MORTAL? ¬¬

Maka/Tsubaki: ¿Simple mortal? O.o

Soul: Según Black Star es un "Dios"

BS: ¿Cómo que "Según"? ¡ES OBIO QUE ALGUIEN TAN BIG COMO YO LLEGE A SER AQUEL QUE LLEGE A SUPERAR A LOS DIOCES!

Maka: -Asustada- ¡Creo que le golpee muy fuerte en la cabeza! TT0TT

Soul: -Soltando una carcajada- Jajajaja

BS: -_Bien… ver a Soul reír una ves a la semana es un milagro… pero… ¡¿Dos veces el mismo día? Creo que esa chica si me golpeo fuerte en la cabeza…-_

Soul: -Dejando de reír- en fin… Black Star ella es Maka

Maka: ¡HolaHola!

Soul: -Señalando a Tsubaki- Y ella es…

Tsubaki: Tsubaki.., mi nombre es Tsubaki n_n y es un placer

BS: ¡OBIO QUE ES UN PLACER! ¡NO TODOS LOS DIAS UN SIMPLE MORTAL TIENE EL PRIVILEGIO DE ESTAR CERCA DE MI Y MENOS DE SALIR CONMIGO KYAJAJAJA!

Maka: Pero… que ego… -_-

Tsubaki: Si lo se… -_-

Soul: Bueno… es mejor tener al señor "ego" que a Kid -_-

Todos menos Soul: ¿Qué?

Soul: No nada andando vámonos ya al centro –Comienza a caminar y los demás lo siguen-

*Con Kim*

Estaba saliendo de la dirección junto a Jaqueline, ambas caminaban por los pasillos en dirección a sus respectivos casilleros para después dejar el instituto y dirigirse a sus casas, o al menos eso se suponía ya que Kim vio algo por la ventana.

Kim: -Mirando por la ventana y deteniéndose- No puede ser…

Jaqueline: -Deteniéndose y mirando a Kim- ¿Qué pasa?

Kim: Mira –Se ve a Soul riendo, Maka avergonzada, una joven de cabello negro riendo algo preocupada y a BS quejándose-

Jaqueline: No entiendo… solo veo a un grupo de amigos amigos

Kim: No… solo vemos a un par de PAREJAS a punto de salir en PAREJAS

Jaqueline: Kim, creo que te estas –Kim pasa corriendo por un lado de ella- ¡Kim espérame!

* * *

><p><strong>*Con Blair*<strong>

* * *

><p>Blair: -Entrando al departamento de Maka-Esta niña nunca recoge sus libros –Dice para si misma viéndolos y poniéndose a recogerlos para llevarlos a su cuarto- Bueno ella no vendrá hasta mas tarde… me alegro por ella… -En eso suena el teléfono- ¡Ya voy! –Toma el teléfono-<p>

**=Llamada telefónica=**

Blair: ¿Bueno?

¿?: Hola Blair

Blair: ¡Señor Albarn tiempo sin escucharlo!

Spirit: Lo mismo digo ¿Cómo has estado?

Blair: ¿Bien y usted Señor Albarn?

Spirit: También ¿Y Maka?

Blair: Salió con unos amigos, regresara en un rato

Spirit: ¿Amigos?

Blair: ¡Nya! Me alegro por ella

Spirit: Yo igual, hace mucho que no escucho que Makita salió con amigos. Bueno le dices que le llame ¿Esta bien?

Blair: ¡Nya! Yo le digo no se preocupe

Spirit: Y Blair…

Blair: ¿Nya?

Spirit: Gracias por cuidar de Maka. Nos vemos –Cuelga-

**=Fin de llamada=**

* * *

><p>Blair cuelga el teléfono, da un pequeño suspiro y regresa al cuarto de Maka a acomodar un poco las cosas de la mencionada.<p>

* * *

><p>*En el centro comercial*<p>

* * *

><p>Estaban Soul, Maka, BS Y Tsubaki en una mesa comiendo, Soul comía algo de pizza, BS terminaba una quinta hamburguesa, Tsubaki comía algo de lasaña y Maka una ensalada de verduras.<p>

BS: ¿Saben algo? –Llama la atención de los otros tres- Cuando Soul me dijo que viniera creí que me aburriría pero fue lo contrario, deberíamos salir así mas seguido

Tsubaki: Estoy de acuerdo n_n

Soul: Oye Maka sé que a las chavas* Les gusta cuidar su figura y todo pero no deberías ser tan estricta con ello

Tsubaki: Es cierto, es mas ahora que recuerdo –Recuerda cuando comía en el almuerzo con Maka- Nunca te he visto comer nada de grasa, siempre comer algo verde o incluso he visto que comer carne pero acompañada de algo verde

BS: ¿No comer carne?

Maka: No es que no coma comida no tan saludable… bueno no como comida que no sea saludable porque no me lo permiten –Empieza a comer su ensalada- Y si como algo como carne o cosas por el estilo suele ser sin grasa o así

Soul: ¿Por qué?

Maka: Es que… yo…

¿?: ¡Hola! –Todos voltean a ver a la dueña de esa voz que resulto ser nada más y nada menso que Kim-

Soul: -Sorprendido- ¿Qué haces aquí Kim?

Kim: Vine a visitar a mi novio y a saludar a Maka-Chan ^^

Maka: ¿N-Novio?

Kim: Si –Agarrando la mano de Soul- ¿Qué pensabas que mi amado Soul se fijaría en una mesa de planchar?

Soul: Kim eso no es…

Maka: -Poniéndose de pie- No quiero hacer mal trio yo mejor me voy…

Soul: -También poniéndose de pie- ¡Maka espera! –En eso Kim se pone enfrente de Soul y agarra de la muñeca a Maka-

Kim: Escúchame bien… nadie se burla de mi y vive para contarlo ¿Entendiste Albarn?

BS: -Sorprendido- ¡¿Ella es Albarn?

Soul: ¿De que están hablando? –Ve a BS- ¿Tú sabes algo verdad?

BS: E-Eso creo… -En eso se escucha una cachetada, todos voltean (BS, Soul y Tsubaki) y miran a Maka en el suelo con una mejilla roja-

Soul: ¡Maka! –Se acerca a ella- ¿Estas bien? –Maka asiente con la cabeza- ¡Kim que demonios crees que haces!

Kim: ¡Esta muchacha me humillo, me insulto y trato de golpearme ayer!

Maka: -Poniéndose de pie y defendiéndose- ¡Yo jamás trate de golpearte! ¡No seas mentirosa! ¡Nadie quiere a los mentirosos!

Kim: -Acercándose peligrosa mente a Maka mientras levanta la mano- Te voy a dar una lección pequeña estúpida

Maka: -Poniendo su mano en su pecho- ¡En primera mi nombre es Maka no pequeña! Y en segunda quien te crees para venir e insultarme y antes que digas nada la única "pequeña estúpida" cosa que ay aquí eres TU la ridícula que se humilla por un chico que apenas sabe como se llama. Eso si es patético n.n

((Se escuchan risitas de Tsubaki, BS Y Soul))

Kim: -Roja de la rabia y vergüenza- ¡AHORA SI, TE VOY A…!–En eso Maka retrocede dos pasos y pone una pequeña mueca de dolor Kim Levanta una mano derecha para golpearle pero una mano la detiene- ¿Pero que…? –Ve a Soul-

Maka: -Con una mano en el pecho y levantando la mirada aparentando ser fuerte-

Kim: ¿S-Soul…? ¡Que crees que…! –Una cachetada por parte de Soul en su rostro la calla- ¿S-Soul…?

Soul: Entiéndelo… ¡NO SOY TU NOVIO, NO LO ERA, SOY, NI SERE JAMAS POR DOS SIMPLES RAZONES! UNO… ERES INSOPORTABLE, NO TE AGUANTO Y DOS NO- ME- GUSTAS

Maka: -Dando la espalda a sus amigos y sale corriendo-

Soul: -Ve a Maka salir rápidamente- ¡¿Maka? –Ve a Kim- Tienes suerte- La empuja haciendo que callera al suelo de sentonaso* y se va tras Maka-

Kim: -Viendo como se aleja Soul- Soul…

BS: -Hablando cortante y en tono enojado- Kim… eso fue patético…

Tsubaki: -Igual- Eso le queda corto… es mas no tengo palabras para describirlo…

Kim: -Poniéndose de pie- ¡Y A USTEDES QUIEN LES HABLO! –Se va del lugar de mala gana-

* * *

><p><strong>*Con Soul*<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>(*)Soul Pov(*)<strong>

* * *

><p>Corría rápidamente por las calles de alrededor del centro comercial en busca de Maka, no se porque pero cuando al vi derramar lagrimas sentía que el corazón me sangraba, además no es bueno salir corriendo tan repentinamente de un lugar.<p>

Soul: ¡Maka! –En eso me detengo y la miro ay sentada en la esquina del callejón con ambas manos al pecho y con su cabeza escondida en sus piernas- ¡Maka! –Me acerca a ella y la vi temblando- ¿Tienes frio? –Dije en un tono cálido para tranquilizarla mientras me quita la chaqueta y tapa a Maka-

Maka: G-Gracias… -Se escuchaba dolor en su voz pero no voltea a verme-

Soul: Tranquila Maka –Dije sentándome a su lado-

Maka: ¿No deberías estar con tu novia? –Me pregunto Maka aun con dolor en su voz y sin verme aun-

Soul: Ella no es mi novia –Bufe molesto- ¿Sabes algo…? Odio a Kim, siempre diciendo mentiras y además esta obsesionada conmigo

Maka: Jejeje… -Se rio un poco en voz baja pero se detuvo y se tenso lo cual me preocupo-

Soul: ¿Maka que tienes?

Maka: Nada, no es… -En eso Maka suelta un gemido de dolor-

Soul: NO MIENTAS ¡Dime que te pasa Maka!

Maka: N-Nada… -Dice entre gemidos, esta chica si que es terca-

Soul: ¡DIMELO MAKA! ¿NO SOMOS AMIGOS? ¿A CASO NO CONFIAS EN MÍ?

Maka: Si somos ami-igos… Y si t-te tengo confi…anza… Soul… ¿M-Me arias un favor?

Soul: ¿Qué cosa? –Pregunte aun un poco enojado y preocupado-

Maka: ¿M-Me llevarías a un hospital? No me siento bien…

Después de que me dijo eso perdió el conocimiento y debo admitir que me asuste y me preocupe aun mas, aun así me levante y la cargue en mis brazos, cuando la cargue vi su cara, aun lloraba y se veía pálida lo cual me preocupo aun mas, el hospital no quedaba lejos por lo bueno solo estaba a tres cuadras de ay y la lleve en mis brazo cuando llegamos un doctor me pidió que la recostara en una camilla y le pusieron casi de inmediato oxigeno y se la llevaron mientras yo me quede ay pasmado sin entender nada y aun mas preocupado que antes. Paso casi media hora y un doctor se me acerco.

Doctor: ¿Disculpa tu bienes con la señorita Albarn?

Soul: Si ¿Que le paso? ¿Está bien?

Doctor: Tranquilícese -¿Tranquilizarme? ¿Enserio es lo mejor que puede decir?- Sígueme lo llevare a la habitación de la joven- Camine a su lado esperando noticias de Maka y entonces entre a una habitación donde estaba ella dormida conectada a suero y con oxigeno-

Soul: ¿M-Maka…? –Dije en forma de susurro, apenas me creía lo que veía ¡¿PERO QUE DIANTRES HABIA PASADO?-

Doctor: Que suerte que la trajera si hubiera tardado cinco minutos más la joven no sobrevive

Soul: ¡¿Qué?

Doctor: Al parecer a la joven le estaba dando un… Infarto…

* * *

><p><strong>Fin del capitulo 7<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>***MINI DICCIONARIO***<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chava:<strong> Es así como les llamamos a las jóvenes o muchachas (no se como le digan en sus países xD) aquí en México, son las jóvenes como de entre 14 y 19 años

**Sentonaso:** Así le decimos aquí xD es cuando alguien se cae muy fuertemente al suelo y se golpea comúnmente dejando una marca o moretón. Se usa mucho cuando alguien se cae sobre su trasero como fue en este caso xD

* * *

><p><strong>***Notas finales del autor***<strong>

* * *

><p>Hasta aquí le dejare xD solo espero no haberlos dejado "picados" o "intrigados" es que me canse de escribir -.-" aquí en México ahora estamos en pleno invierto =S ¡¿A quien le gusta escribir o teclear mientras se congela? ademas, creo que ese es el capitulo mas largo que he escrito xD Bueno dejen sus <strong>Review's<strong> que son muuuuuuuuy importantes para mi */* jeje xD nos leemos en la conti ¡SAHONARA!


	8. El problema de Maka

Sinceramente planeaba empezar a escribirlo el viernes para subirlo el domingo mas o menos xD pero como vi muchas "quejas" de que lo había dejado con suspenso asi que decidí ponerme a escribirlo, lo bueno es que lo termine hoy mismo y lo pude subir :3 bueno aquí esta la conti, antes de que empiecen a leer quiero contarles de un comentario que me llego por alguien que no puso nombre xD me pregunto si iba a poner **lemon** x3 yo la verdad si planeo poner pero en unos capítulos mas adelante cundo el fanfic valla mas o menos a la mitad pero no estaba segura de que quisieran algo así, yo jamás he escrito lemon y seria un reto para mi lo cual me llama la atención *0* me gustan los retos que les puedo decir xD en fin dejen en sus comentarios y si la mayoría lo quiere si pondría algo de lemon en el fic x3 espero puedan contestar esta "pequeña" pregunta ya que necesito saber la respuesta bueno sin quitarles mas tiempo ¡A leer se ha dicho!

* * *

><p><strong>SIMBOLOS<strong>

**Letra cursiva: Pensamientos del personaje**

**Letra en negrita: Anuncios en o del fantic**

**Entre doble paréntesis: Pensamientos del escritor y o aclaraciones de el mismo; ((n.a:... ))**

**Signos de admiración: ¡!**

**Signos de interrogación: ¿?**

**-Antes que nada quiero aclarar que...**

**¡NI SOUL EATER NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN SOLO LA TRAMA DE ESTE FIC!**

* * *

><p>Doctor: ¿Disculpa tu bienes con la señorita Albarn?<p>

Soul: Si ¿Que le paso? ¿Está bien?

Doctor: Tranquilícese -¿Tranquilizarme? ¿Enserio es lo mejor que puede decir?- Sígueme lo llevare a la habitación de la joven- Camine a su lado esperando noticias de Maka y entonces entre a una habitación donde estaba ella dormida conectada a suero y con oxigeno-

Soul: ¿M-Maka…? –Dije en forma de susurro, apenas me creía lo que veía ¡¿PERO QUE DIANTRES HABIA PASADO?-

Doctor: Que suerte que la trajera si hubiera tardado cinco minutos más la joven no sobrevive

Soul: ¡¿Qué?

Doctor: Al parecer a la joven le estaba dando un… Infarto…

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 8: El problema de Maka<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>(*)General Pov(*)<strong>

* * *

><p>Soul: <em>-¿U-Un inf…infarto…? ¡Pero como!-<em> ¡¿Cómo que u…?

Maka: -Despertando-

Doctor: -Viendo a Maka- Al parecer la señorita Albarn esta despertando, mejor los dejare solos –Sale del cuarto-

Maka: -Mirando a Soul- ¿Soul…?

Soul: Maka… ¡Maka! –Acercándose a ella y mirándola a los ojos- ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Necesitas algo?

Maka: -Desviando la mirada-

Soul: -Confundido- ¿Qué ocurre Maka?

Maka: No…No me mires…

Soul: -Aun mas confundido- ¿Pero…Porque Maka? ¿Ice algo que te molestara?

Maka: -Callada y sin verlo-

Soul: En el callejón… ¿Por qué no querías decirme que te sentías mal?

Maka: -Igual-

Soul: ¡Deja de hacer silencio! –Maka lo voltea a ver sorprendida- ¡No entiendo! En el callejón pudiste morir y aun así no querías mi ayuda ¡¿Dime porque? ¡¿No me tienes confianza? ¡¿O QUE OCURRE? CONTESTAME NO TE QUEDES CALLADA… No me gusta que no me digas nada… ¡DIME QUE TE PASA! –Levanta la voz* frustrado-

Maka: Porque… -Baja la mirada- Porque no quería que me vieras así…

Soul: ¿Así como?

Maka: Débil… No soy débil… no quería que me vieras a… -No termina de hablar por un par de brazos que la rodean- ¿Soul…?

Soul: Idiota…No tienes que ser dura para demostrar ser fuerte…

Maka: -Susurra- Soul… -Después corresponde el abrazo- Soul…

**S**e quedaron así unos minutos hasta que se separan y Soul se sienta en una silla que esta al lado de la camilla de Maka.

Soul: -Tomando haciendo y mirando a Maka- No es que no me guste estar cerca de ti, pero algo me dice que si llego a mover alguna de esas cosas –Dice refiriéndose al suero y a los cables que están conectados a Maka- será algo problemático

¿?: -Entrando corriendo por la puerta- ¡MAKA CHAN!

Maka: ¿Blair?

Blair: -Mirando a Maka- ¡ESTAS BIEN!

Maka: Si Blair no te preocupes, enserio n.n

Blair: ¡NYA! ¡ME ALEGRA TANTO! TT^TT… Pero… -Poniendo cara de seriedad-

Maka: hay no…

Blair: ¡SE SUPONE QUE TE CIUDARIAS! ¡Y MIRA CON LO QUE ME SALISTE! ¡SE SUPONE QUE DEBEMOS PAGAR LA OPERACIÓN Y AHORA DEBEMOS PAGAR EL HOSPITAL! ¡SABES QUE DEBES TENER CIUDADO Y NO LO HACES!

Maka: -Bajando la mirada. Perdón Blair… No lo ice con intención

Soul: -Que había sido ignorado- ¿Operación…?

Blair: -Viendo a Soul y después a Maka-

Maka: El me trajo Blair, de no ser por él no hubiera llegado

Blair: ¿Enserio? –Voltea a ver a Soul-

Soul: -Aburrido- Supongo e_e

Blair: ¡NYA! ¡ARIGATO* SOUL-KUN! –Dice para luego estrujarlo entre sus pechos-

Soul: -Sin respirar y con una "pequeña" hemorragia nasal-

Maka: Blair… ñ_ñ*

Blair: -Soltando a Soul- ¡GOMEN! n_nU

Soul: -Con papelitos en la nariz tratando de detener la hemorragia- No… A-ay problema… ù_ú Pero… ¿Cómo esta eso de la operación?

Blair: -Mirando a Maka como pidiendo permiso para hablar-

Maka: -Asintiendo levemente con la cabeza mientras llega una enfermera-

Enfermera: Si me permiten debo hacer unos pequeños chequeos a la paciente

Blair: No ay problema, Ven Soul-Kun te explicare de la situación de Maka-Chan

**S**oul y Blair salieron de la habitación dejando a Maka con la enfermera para que hiciera los chequeos que decía, mientras tanto los dos mencionados fueron a la cafetería no solo a comer algo si no que también a explicarme a Soul la situación de Maka.

Blair: -Feliz de la vida dándole una mordida a su sándwich- ¿Seguro que no quieres algo de comer?

Soul: No gracias, ahora podrías decirme que tiene Maka

Blair: –Cambia su mirada a una seria y dando un suspiro mientras deja su comida en el plato, pone sus codos sobre la mesa y recarga su mentón en las manos mientras empieza a hablar mientras recordaba las imágenes de aquel suceso- Maka-Chan era una chica común, tenia buena salud, era muy atlética para su edad, le gustaba las artes marciales, era algo traviesa –Deja salir una leve sonrisa recordando esos momentos mientras Soul la mira- pero al cumplir los doce años algo raro paso…Según su maestro de gimnasia y sus compañeros estaba en la clase cuando de pronto se desvaneció, callo al suelo y empezó a llorar que le dolía mucho su pecho –Soul cambio su mirada de aburrida a seria- el profesor no la llevo ni a la enfermería, la cargo rápidamente y la ubio a su auto, la llevo de inmediato al hospital donde al llegar perdió la conciencia, unos minutos después llegue yo y casi media hora después su padre, cuando el doctor salió dijo que estaba grave, pero que viviría aun así pidió aprobación para someterla a estudios su padre acepto, después de casi dos días pasaron a Maka a piso y nos dejaron verla, aunque estaba consiente se veía que estaba asustada ¿Y quien no estarlo? Estaba en un hospital, conectada al oxigeno y un montón de aparatos raros, el doctor pidió hablarnos lejos de Maka para darnos una noticia importante, nos dijo que al parecer Maka había sufrido un infarto, y que según las pruebas y su archivo medico ella era muy vulnerable a tener alguna enfermedad cardiaca o algún problema en el corazón como su madre

Soul: ¿Su madre…?

al parecer necesitaba tratamiento, después de darla de alta su padre empezó a juntar dinero para pagar los gastos médicos de Maka, yo aun siendo solo una nana decidí ayudarlo cuidando a Maka, el al principio quería aumentarme el salario por eso pero yo lo así de buena fe, además sé que en ese entonces su familia sufría mucho por la falta de economía, al final llegamos a un acuerdo yo la cuidaría las veinticuatro horas y a cambio el me daba hospedaje y comida en su casa, te preguntaras porque quise ayuda de esa manera pues la verdad es que conocía a la familia desde que Maka nació, Maka es como la hija que nunca tuve. ¿Preguntaste por su madre verdad? Perdón estaba distraído…

Soul: ¿Qué tiene la madre de Maka?

Blair: ¿Maka no te lo conto verdad? No me sorprende le duele hablar de ella, su madre murió casi tres años después de que ella nació, al parecer empezó a desarrollar problemas cardiacos y no sobrevivió, después de eso a Maka le hicieron estudios para ver si tenia algún problema pero los resultados dijeron que no, nunca pensamos que cambiarían con el tiempo fuimos despreocupados

Soul: Maka perdió a su madre…

Blair: Después de eso ella se volvió mas fuerte, o al menos eso quiso aparentar, se izo orgullosa y no permitía la ayuda de nada ni nadie, a veces no aceptaba la ayuda de su padre ni mía, hasta la fecha se pone orgullosa a veces

Soul: _-¿Eso quiere decir que…?-_

_=Flash Back=_

_Soul: ¿Maka que tienes?_

_Maka: Nada, no es… -En eso Maka suelta un gemido de dolor-_

_Soul: NO MIENTAS ¡Dime que te pasa Maka!_

_Maka: N-Nada… -Dice entre gemidos, esta chica si que es terca-_

_Soul: ¡DIMELO MAKA! ¿NO SOMOS AMIGOS? ¿A CASO NO CONFIAS EN MÍ?_

_Maka: Si somos ami-igos… Y si t-te tengo confi…anza… __Soul… _

_=Fin Del Flash Back=_

Soul: -_No se puso así por terca si no por orgullosa…-_

Blair: ¿Sabes algo Soul? Quizás parezca que Maka tiene la vida de una princesa pero en realidad ha sufrido tanto, la perdida de su madre, su enfermedad, la soledad todo le llego tan rápido y en tan poco tiempo… -Mira la cara de Soul- ¿Pasa algo Nya?

Soul: No...Bueno si…mejor olvídalo –Se levanta- voy por una taza de café –Dice caminando a la barra-

Blair: -Mirándolo con una sonrisa mientras susurra- No ay duda…Es el indicado para Maka…-Se voltea y termina de comer-

* * *

><p><strong>*Con Maka*<strong>

* * *

><p>Maka: -Aun en la camilla y conectada, solo que ahora no traía puesto el oxigeno- Disculpe enfermera…<p>

Enfermera: ¿Qué ocurre pequeña?

Maka: ¿Cuando me darán el alta?

Enfermera: Mm… No sabría decirte, ese es trabajo del doctor, pero por los estudios parece que estas en condición de dejar el hospital aun así espera a que el doctor lo confirme no valla a ser que me equivoque

Maka: Esta bien…Y no se preocupe n.n

Enfermera: Jejeje eres muy linda pequeña –abre la puerta- Nos vemos n_n

Maka: ¡Adiós! n_n

Después de que la enfermera se fuera y cerrara la puerta Maka cambio su sonrisa por un mirada triste mientras miraba por la ventana y se le salía una lagrima.

* * *

><p><strong>*Con Soul*<strong>

* * *

><p>Tomaba su café que le acababan de dar mientras ignoraba los coqueteos de las enfermeras. En eso ve a la enfermera que había entrado al cuarto de Maka, tan pronto la ve alejarse camino en dirección al cuarto de Maka para verla. Cuando abre la puerta ella voltea a verlo y el mira que su mejillas tenía marcas de lágrimas y se preocupo.<p>

Soul: -Deja su café en una mesita a lado de Maka- ¿Qué pasa Maka? –Dice mientras seca sus lágrimas con sus dedos pulgares-

Maka: ¿Te alejaras verdad?

Soul: -Confundido- ¿Alejarme?

Maka: Como todos, cuando se enteran de mi estado se alejan, diciendo siempre hacen lo mismo…

Soul: Maka yo…

Maka: No te preocupes ya estoy acostumbrada…

Soul: -_Recordando las palabras de Blair "Quizás parezca que Maka tiene la vida de una princesa pero en realidad ha sufrido tanto, la perdida de su madre, su enfermedad, la soledad todo le llego tan rápido y en tan poco tiempo…" _Después de recordarlo agarro a Maka del mentón y le levanto la mirada- Maka…Quizás ellos te fallaron, te dejaron y no les importo tus sentimientos, pero créeme yo no soy como ellos, yo te prometo que estaré a tu lado y te ayudare en todo lo que pueda

Maka: -Sorprendida y feliz- Soul… -Susurra para después abrazarlo, después Soul como todo caballero corresponde su abrazo- Pero…Dime algo… -Soul pone atención a lo que dice- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te quedaras a mi lado? Dime Soul…

Soul: -Nervioso- P-Pues…y-yo… -Se separa de Maka- Como te lo e-explico… ¡Ahhh! Tartamudear no es nada cool… -Maka suelta una leve risita- Maka… y-yo…

¿?: -Entrando por la puerta- ¿Maka como estas? ¡Te tengo grandes noticias!

Maka: -Desviando la mirada para ver a Blair- Mejor n.n

Soul: …

Blair: ¡NYA! Me alegro n_n

Soul: …

Blair: -Mirando a Soul- ¿Qué ocurre Soul? O_o

Soul: -Regresando a la Tierra- No nada…

Maka: ¿Qué era lo importante que querías decirme Blair?

Blair: ¿Yo…? –Recordando- ¡A si! Dijo el doctor que esperes unos minutos y ahorita viene a desconectarte para darte de alta n_n

Maka: ¡Que bien! n.n Pero… ¿Cómo pagaremos el hospital? Mi seguro medico no cubre en este país

Blair: Tu padre no envía dinero hasta final de mes… creo que tendré que llamarle…

Maka: ¡Pero si lo haces se pondrá histérico porque vine al hospital!

Blair: Lo siento Maka, pero no ay opción…

Soul: Yo pago el hospital

Blair: ¿Qué…?

Soul: Yo lo pago…

Maka: ¡No Soul eso no es correcto!

Soul: Insisto, además es mi dinero puedo hacer con él lo que me plazca, si quieres y para que no te alteres aun mas Maka –Dijo lo ultimo mirándola- me pagan el dinero cuando puedan

Blair: ¡Aww...! ¡Soul –Kun eres el mejor! *-*

Maka: Soul…

* * *

><p><strong>*En el departamento de Maka*<strong>

* * *

><p>Blair se había quedado en el hospital para pagar lo que había causado Maka y de una vez ir preguntando por un seguro medico que cubriera en este. Mientras tanto Soul había tomado las llaves del auto de Blair y había llevado a Maka al departamento, cuando llegaron Soul llamo a BS y le pidió que se llevara su moto a su casa no dijo donde estaba ni que había pasado con Maka. Soul había decidido quedarse en casa de Maka con ella para hacerle compañía y cuidarla en lo que viniera Blair.<p>

Soul: -Sentándose en el sillón al lado de Maka- ¿Qué haces?

Maka: Nada…Oye Soul si sabias que no tenias que pagar el hospital verdad

Soul: Sigues con eso, no te preocupes yo se como gasta mi dinero lo importante es que tu estés bien –Dice poniendo sus brazos detrás de su cabeza y recargándose en el sillón-

Maka: Soul…

Soul: ¿Qué pas…? –Se silencia al sentir el contacto de Maka hacia el- ¿Maka…?

Maka: -RCARGADA EN SU PECHO- Gracias por todo Soul, no se como agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mi

Soul: -No he hecho casi nada Maka –Dice acariciándola la cabeza mientras Maka se quedaba dormida- Soul… Nunca me dejes… -Después de decir lo ultimo cayo dormida-

Soul: _-¿Dejarte…? ¿Acaso te gusto…? No… es imposible… aunque la idea me gusta…- _Descansa Maka, lo necesitas… -Dijo para después alcanzar a Maka en el mundo de Morfeo…

* * *

><p><strong>Dos horas después…<strong>

* * *

><p>Blair llega del hospital y lo primero que ve es a Soul y a Maka abrazados mientras duermen en el sillón, Maka abrazando el abdomen de Soul mientras recarga su cabeza en su pecho y Soul abrazando a Maka con el brazo izquierdo y el brazo derecho agarrando a Maka dl brazo mientras recarga su cabeza en la de Maka, una escena muy tierna para los ojos de cualquiera.<p>

Blair: -Susurrando- Que lindos se ven Nya… mejor no los despierto… -Blair se va a dormir a su cuarto (que es el departamento de enfrente) no sin antes dejar una notita en la mesa enfrente de los "tortolitos" de Soul y Maka.

En la mañana…

Maka despierta por los rayos del sol y se da cuenta de que se quedo dormida sobre "algo" en el sillón, cuando trata de levantar la vista no puede ya que algo hace precio contra su cráneo, ve la ropa de ese "algo" y recuerda que es Soul.

Maka: _-¿Me quede dormida? ¡Y sobre Soul!-_Recuerda lo que le dijo a Soul anoche _"Soul…Nunca me dejes…"_ Al recordarlo un rubor apareció en sus mejillas-¡¿PERO QUE ISE? ¿PORQUE DIJO ESO? Seguro tanto medicamento me izo perder la razón de mis actos… si eso debe ser…- S-Soul…Despierta…

Soul: …Cinco minutos mas…

Maka: -Soltando una leve risita- ¿Qué hora será? –Mira el reloj de la pared y se asusta a ver que eran las nueve y media de la mañana (9:30am)- ¡NOO!

Soul: -Levantándose exaltado- ¡¿Qué paso?

Maka: ¡Ya es tarde! –Empieza a hacer un puchero e infla sus mejillas- Y no fui a clases… ¬3¬

Soul: -Suelta una carcajada- ¿Solo por eso?

Maka: Es que no me gusta faltar ¬3¬

Soul: Maka ayer estuviste internada en el hospital ¿y lo que mas te importa es una falta?

Maka: No es bueno faltar a clases ¬3¬ ¿Por cierto…Estas cómodo?

Soul: -Viendo la posición en la que están para después contestar y preguntar en un tono ¿seductor?- ¿De hecho y tu?

Maka: -Rojita- Makaaaa ¡CHOP!

Soul: -En el suelo y con una cascada de sangre saliendo de su cabeza-

Maka: ¡Pervertido! /

Soul: ¿A-Así me agradeces t-todo lo de…ayer?

Maka: Eso no te da derecho a ser pervertido conmigo ¬3¬

Soul: -Levantándose mientras se escucha su estomago Rugir-

Maka: Creo que are el desayuno, es algo obvio que tienes hambre –Dice mientras empieza a caminar hacia la cocina-

Soul: -Siguiéndola- Espero te guste cocinar porque me muero de hambre

* * *

><p><strong>Fin del capitulo 8<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>***Mini Diccionario***<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Levanta la voz:<strong> Es cuando uno habla en voz alta, OJO no es lo mismo que gritar, es elevar el volumen de tu voz al hablar.

**Arigato:** Quizás muchos ya saben lo que significa xD pero para los que no sepan es Gracias en Japonés

* * *

><p><strong>***Notas finaes del autor***<strong>

* * *

><p>Espero les haiga gustado! Dejen sus comentarios, son muy importantes para mi, además ya se mas o menos la cantidad de lectores que leen mi historia, suelo actualizar cuando un poco mas de la mitad (casi todos) mis lectores dejan Reviews x3 bueno espero sus comentarios y la respuesta a hace ratito sobre el "L" xD bueno nos vemos en la actualización que sigue ¡SAHONARA! cuídense :3<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

¡Continuación! Espero no haberme tardado mucho xD bueno espero les guste y gracias a todos los que han dejado en sus comentarios cosas como "Me gusta mucho tu historia", "Me gusta la forma en la que escribes", "Es muy interesante tu historia" y otros halagos xD les juro que me ruborizo . ¡Son geniales! TTuTT y si gustan pueden ver mi nuevo video de Soul Eater el link es:

**www. YouTube. Com/ watch?v=Fw3IfoC2Lz8&feature= **

Solo recuerden quitarles los espacios xD bueno ya dejemos mis cositas :3 y pongámonos a leer! ¡NOS LEEMOS HAYA ABAJO!

* * *

><p><strong>SIMBOLOS<strong>

**Letra cursiva: Pensamientos del personaje**

**Letra en negrita: Anuncios en o del fantic**

**Entre doble paréntesis: Pensamientos del escritor y o aclaraciones de el mismo; ((n.a:... ))**

**Signos de admiración: ¡!**

**Signos de interrogación: ¿?**

**-Antes que nada quiero aclarar que...**

**¡NI SOUL EATER NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN SOLO LA TRAMA DE ESTE FIC!**

* * *

><p>Maka despierta por los rayos del sol y se da cuenta de que se quedo dormida sobre "algo" en el sillón, cuando trata de levantar la vista no puede ya que algo hace precio contra su cráneo, ve la ropa de ese "algo" y recuerda que es Soul.<p>

Maka: _-¿Me quede dormida? ¡Y sobre Soul!-_Recuerda lo que le dijo a Soul anoche _"Soul…Nunca me dejes…"_ Al recordarlo un rubor apareció en sus mejillas-¡¿PERO QUE ISE? ¿PORQUE DIJO ESO? Seguro tanto medicamento me izo perder la razón de mis actos… si eso debe ser…- S-Soul…Despierta…

Soul: …Cinco minutos mas…

Maka: -Soltando una leve risita- ¿Qué hora será? –Mira el reloj de la pared y se asusta a ver que eran las nueve y media de la mañana (9:30am)- ¡NOO!

Soul: -Levantándose exaltado- ¡¿Qué paso?

Maka: ¡Ya es tarde! –Empieza a hacer un puchero e infla sus mejillas- Y no fui a clases… ¬3¬

Soul: -Suelta una carcajada- ¿Solo por eso?

Maka: Es que no me gusta faltar ¬3¬

Soul: Maka ayer estuviste internada en el hospital ¿y lo que mas te importa es una falta?

Maka: No es bueno faltar a clases ¬3¬ ¿Por cierto…Estas cómodo?

Soul: -Viendo la posición en la que están para después contestar y preguntar en un tono ¿seductor?- ¿De hecho y tu?

Maka: -Rojita- Makaaaa ¡CHOP!

Soul: -En el suelo y con una cascada de sangre saliendo de su cabeza-

Maka: ¡Pervertido!

Soul: ¿A-Así me agradeces t-todo lo de…ayer?

Maka: Eso no te da derecho a ser pervertido conmigo ¬3¬

Soul: -Levantándose mientras se escucha su estomago Rugir-

Maka: Creo que are el desayuno, es algo obvio que tienes hambre –Dice mientras empieza a caminar hacia la cocina-

Soul: -Siguiéndola- Espero te guste cocinar porque me muero de hambre

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 9: <strong>

* * *

><p>Maka ya había terminado el desayuno y estaba terminando de desayunar mientras Soul y Blair se atragantaban de comida, pareciese que no hubieran comido en años.<p>

Soul: Para no comer mucha carne sabes cocinarla muy bien

Maka: Gracias n.n

Blair: Si pero solo carnes, no sabe ni hacer una simple ensalada sin terminar con alguien encerrado en el baño dos horas

Maka: ¡BLAIR! ¬/¬

Soul: -Soltando la carcajada- Bueno lo mejor será que me valla –se levanta- Nos vemos luego Maka, Blair –Abre la puerta-

Maka: Hasta pronto Soul n.n

Blair: Estamos en contacto n_n

Soul: Si… -Cierra la puerta y se va-

Blair: -Con comida en la boca- shoukl eshk… gruako erh ¿hersdhad?

Maka: Blair ya te eh dicho que si hablas con la boca llena no entiendo nada de lo que dices -.-"

Blair: -Pasándose la comida- Perdón Maka-Chan, decía "Soul es guapo ¿verdad?"

Maka: -Levemente sonrojada- ¿Y yo como voy a saber? ¬/¬

Blair No te hagas Makita-Chan, anoche los vi bien abrazaditos ¬¬

Maka: P-Puedo explicarlo… o/oU

Blair: Mejor le llamo y aclaro su cit… ¿Llamar…? ¡NO PUEDE SER!

Maka: -Tomado jugo de naranja- ¿Que cosa Blair?

Blair: ¡Spirit llamo ayer en la tarde! ¡Le dije que cuando llegaras le marcarias!

Maka: ¡UN TELEFONO! no espera… ¡NO LE PUEDO DECIR QUE NO LE MARQUE POR ESTAR EN EL HOSPITAL!

Blair: ¡Dile que se te acabo el saldo!

Maka: -Marcando- Espero que funcione…

* * *

><p><strong>*Con Soul*<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>(*)Soul Pov(*)<strong>

Estaba llegando a mi casa cuando veo mi moto, claro BS la trajo ayer y… su moto también esta en mi entrada… ¡Genial! seguro esta en mi casa y querrá saber donde estuve toda la noche –Abre la puerta- Bueno creo que no es…

¿?: ¿Dónde andabas viejo?

Soul: -Me voltee a ver quien era cuando veo a…- ¿Black Star…?

BS: ¡Viejo! ¿Estas sordo o que?

Soul: Largo estoy cansado –Aunque en realidad dormí muy bien anoche-

BS: Oye donde andabas ya dime o mejor aun… -¿Esta poniendo mirada picara?- Con Quien ¬¬

Soul: ¡Eso no te importa largo de aquí!

BS: Bien ¡ESTE DIOS SE VA PERO NO TE PREOCUPES REGRESARE PARA TRAE…!

Soul: ¿Alboroto y dolor de cabeza? -_-

BS: ¡NO INTERRUMPAS A TU…! ¿Qué es ese olor?

Soul: ¿Qué olor? -_-

BS: Ese olor… ¿Es perfume de mujer…?

¿Perfume de mujer? ¡Porque habría perfume de…! Un momento…Estuve toda la noche abrazado a Maka eso no quiere decir que… -Huelo mi chaqueta- ¡Se quedo la esencia del perfume de Maka en mi ropa! ¡DEMONIOS!

BS: Creo que viene de… -Se acerca a mi ¡No! Maldición si sabe que el perfume viene de mí…-

Soul: ¡Debe ser el perfume de… la que izo la limpieza ayer! -¿Estoy nervioso? ¡Estar nervioso no es nada cool!-

BS: ¿Limpieza? ò.O

Soul: Si… pero izo un pésimo trabajo y la despedí –Dije actuando aburrimiento-

BS: Bien… -No me creyó del todo- ¿Y Maka? Tsubaki estuvo muy preocupada por ella ayer

Soul: -Maka no había querido que nadie supiera lo de su enfermedad, lo mejor será callar hasta saber si quiere que alguien mas se entere- Le dolía la cabeza por culpa de la idiota de Kim, así que la acompañe a su casa y seguido fui a un… bar

BS: ¿A un Bar? ¬¬

Soul: -Esta dudando ¿ahora que…? ¡Eso es!- ¿Qué tanto hacías con Tsubaki que ni una llamada me pudiste dar ayer e? –Le dije con una mirada y tono pícaro-

BS: M-Mira la hora ya est-tarde… -Le di en el clavo- N-Nos vemos... –Se va de mi casa ¡Al fin! Creí que se quedaría todo el día.

* * *

><p><strong>*Con Maka*<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>(*)Maka Pov(*)<strong>

Maka: Si lo siento, es que me quede sin saldo, además llegue tarde a la casa porque Salí con una amiga –No podía decirle que estuve en el hospital se alteraría y vendría corriendo a Death City para verme, y tampoco le podía contar de Soul y menos que dormí en su pecho ya que seguro lo castraría con sus propias manos, mi padre es un celoso total-

Spirit: Esta bien Makita-Chan, estaba algo preocupado y dime ¿Blair a cuidado bien de ti verdad?

Maka: Si, es una gran nana la mejor de todas n.n

Blair: -Detrás de Maka y con una sonrisita-

Spirit: Me alegro, hija logre hacer que me transfieran pero tardare como un mes para que arreglen los archivos y termine de arreglar algunas cosas ¿Ya fuiste a hablar con el doctor del que te hable?

Maka: ¿Stein? No Jejeje hoy mismo voy a echarle una visita

Spirit: Mejo le llamo y mañana vas a verlo, si vas hoy mismo y no le avisas seguro no le gustara yo hablo con el y mañana vas a verlo ¿Qué dices?

Maka: Bien, iré después de clases ¿Bien?

Spirit: Esta bien Makita-Chan te llamo mañana cuando salgas. Nos vemos te amo

Maka: Yo también te amo papi –Cuelga-

**(*)General Pov(*)**

Blair: No nos fue tan mal

Maka: Si Jejeje aun así dedo de tener más cuidado de ahora en adelante

Blair: Si y mucho, no creas que por tener seguro medico puedes ir a parar al hospital siempre que quieras jovencita –Dijo con tono de comandante-

Maka: -En posición de firme- ¡Entendido mi señor!

Blair: Jajaja anda tienes tarea quizás te la revisen aunque sea vieja

Maka: Si –Se dirige a su cuarto-

**Al día siguiente…**

Tsubaki: ¡¿Qué TE PASO AYER? Me tenías preocupada

Maka: Lo siento es que como te dije me sentía mal

Estaban en el Shibusen camino al salón de Maka ya era algo tarde pero Tsubaki realmente quería saber la verdadera razón del ausentismo de Maka ayer en el centro comercial.

Tsubaki: ¿Por qué siento que me mientes?

Maka: Y-yo…

¿?: Hola Maka, Tsubaki

Maka: -Volteando- ¡Soul! –_Nunca me dio tanto gusto verte-_

Tsubaki: Hola Soul, bueno mejor me voy ya casi empiezan las clases ¡Nos vemos! –Se va-

Maka: ¡Es cierto! Soul deberías estar en clases

Soul: Si, si lo se pero no quería ver como seguías

Maka: ¿Enserio? –Pregunto feliz- Pues bien por lo bueno n.n

Soul: ¿Por qué preguntas "Enserio"?

Maka: Es solo que…Nada yo me entiendo

Soul: -No muy convencido- Bien… ¿Vas a hacer algo mas tarde?

Maka: Debo ir a ver a un… -Se acerca a su oído a susurrarle- …Doctor para que me haga unos estudios después de clases… -Deja de susurrar- Después de eso nada ¿Porque?

Soul: Nomas, si quieres te acompaño

Maka: No quiero causarte molestias

Soul: No serian molestias además –Con tono de aburrido- No tengo nada que hacer

Maka: ¡Bien! n.n te veo terminando las clases –Se dirige a la puerta del salón- Hasta entonces n.n

Soul: Si… -Se va-

**(*)Maka Pov(*)**

Entraba al salón después de haber hablado con Soul, comúnmente no hablo de mis citas al medico pero por alguna razón Soul me inspiraba confianza, sentía que podía contarle cualquier cosa es un sentimiento nuevo para mi, algo que jamás había sentido en mi vida, es extraño pero también agradable.

¿?: ¡M-Maka toma asiento!

Maka: ¿E? que dijiste Chrona

Chrona: Y-Ya va a e-empezar la cl-lase s-siéntate si no q-quieres problemas con el p-profesor…

Maka: Si, jeje estaba distraída

Conocí a Chrona ayer es una chica muy silenciosa y algo tímida pero es buena gente aunque sufre de un poco de depresión es muy agradable.

Chrona: ¿P-Porque n-no viniste a-ayer?

Maka: No me sentí muy bien y decidí si estaba enferma seguro contagiaría a alguien –Admito no ser buena mintiendo pero ayer después de terminar la tarea me puse a estudiar lo que diría como mil veces y en la mañana igual sin contar que también estuve practicando camino al instituto-

Chrona: Me a-alegro que ya t-te sientas m-mejor…

Maka: Gracias Chrona eres muy amable

¿?: ¿Qué TAL SIMPLE MORTALES! –Grito alguien muy obvio Black Star que se nos acercaba-

Maka: ¿Black no deberías estar en tu salón?

BS: El profesor me mando a decirle algo a su profesora pero aun no llega al parecer ¡ASI QUE DECIDI ESPERARLA ADENTRO! Lo que me recuerda… ¿Qué hiciste antier con Soul? –Me pregunto en un tono pícaro y me preocupe-

Maka: N-Nada…

Chrona: -Asustada por ver a Black- ¿D-De q-que hab-b-blas…? –Tartamudea mas de lo normal esto no es bueno…-

BS: ¿Segura…?

¿?: Bueno alumnos tomen asiento

BS: Te salvaste, pero lo sabré tarde o temprano –Dijo serrando un ojo, solo espero no tenga una gran determinación ya que si la tiene será problemático para mi-

Chrona: ¿D-De que hablaba?

Maka: N-Ni idea n.ñU

Chrona: T-Te ves n-nerviosa Maka…

Maka: Jejeje perdón Chrona, el profesor ya llego luego te digo ¿Qué dices?

Chrona: E-Esta bien…

* * *

><p><strong>Fin del capitulo 9<strong>

* * *

><p>Si lo se cortó verdad xD es que si le agregaba mas iba a quedar súper largo así que decidí recortarlo un "poco" xD en fin nos leemos en la siguiente actualización ¡SAHONARA! Se me olvidaba xD ¡DEJEN REVIEW!<p> 


	10. El descubrimiento de Kim

¡Les traigo la conti! ¡Alguien me había preguntado si saldría el Profesor Stein y aquí aparece! Espero les guste (: bueno me voy a escribir la conti de "Simples mitos y leyendas" en lo que ustedes leen este capi, regresare a tiempo para las notas finales :3 bueno ya no les quito su valioso tiempo ¡A leer se ha dicho!

* * *

><p><strong>SÍMBOLOS<strong>

**Letra cursiva: Pensamientos del personaje**

**Letra en negrita: Anuncios en o del fantic**

**Entre doble paréntesis: Pensamientos del escritor y o aclaraciones de el mismo; ((n.a:... ))**

**Signos de admiración: ¡!**

**Signos de interrogación: ¿?**

**-Antes que nada quiero aclarar que...**

**¡NI SOUL EATER NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN SOLO LA TRAMA DE ESTE FIC!**

* * *

><p>¿?: ¿Qué TAL SIMPLE MORTALES! –Grito alguien muy obvio Black Star que se nos acercaba-<p>

Maka: ¿Black no deberías estar en tu salón?

BS: El profesor me mando a decirle algo a su profesora pero aun no llega al parecer ¡ASI QUE DECIDI ESPERARLA ADENTRO! Lo que me recuerda… ¿Qué hiciste antier con Soul? –Me pregunto en un tono pícaro y me preocupe-

Maka: N-Nada…

Chrona: -Asustada por ver a Black- ¿D-De q-que hab-b-blas…? –Tartamudea mas de lo normal esto no es bueno…-

BS: ¿Segura…?

¿?: Bueno alumnos tomen asiento

BS: Te salvaste, pero lo sabré tarde o temprano –Dijo serrando un ojo, solo espero no tenga una gran determinación ya que si la tiene será problemático para mi-

Chrona: ¿D-De que hablaba?

Maka: N-Ni idea n.ñU

Chrona: T-Te ves n-nerviosa Maka…

Maka: Jejeje perdón Chrona, el profesor ya llego luego te digo ¿Qué dices?

Chrona: E-Esta bien…

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 10: El descubrimiento de Kim<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>(*)General Pov(*)<strong>

* * *

><p>Ya era la salida y los alumnos abandonaban lentamente el Shibusen, bueno no todos…<p>

¿?: ¡YAHOOOO! ¡AL FIN SU DIOS ES LIBRE!

¿?: Tranquilízate Black Star n_nU

BS: ¡ALGUIEN TAN BIG COMO YO NO CONOCE LA TRANQUILIDAD NYAJAJAJAJAJA!

¿?: ¡ESTA A PUNTO DE EXPLOTARME LA CABEZA! ¡¿QUIERES CALLARTE MONO ASIMETRICO?

BS: ¡NADIE CALLA A UN DIOS Y MENOS TU RALLITAS QUE NI EL NOMBRE SIMETRICO TIENES!

Kid: ¡SOY UN CERDO ASQUEROSO Y ASIMETRO NO MERESCO VIVIR!

¿?: Tan temprano y ya empezaron -_-

Tsubaki: Hola Soul-Kun ^^

Soul: Hola Tsubaki –Mira hacia todos lados- ¿Y Maka?

Tsubaki: Fue al sanitario ya no tarda en regresar

BS: ¿Soul preguntando por una chica?

Kid: ¿Qué planeas?

Soul: Nada –Fingiendo aburrimiento- Solo que le prometí acompañarla a ver unas cosas

BS: ¿Qué clase de…cosas?

Soul: -Rojo tomate- ¡NO SEAS MAL PENZADO!

BS: Pero…Yo no pensé mal…tu pensaste mal yo me refería a tener una cita a escondidas o algo así…Pero tu al parecer si ¿No Soul?

Soul: mnmnm…. ò/ó

BS: No puedo creerlo…

Kit: -Aguantándose la risa- j… Soul y u-una pecho planos… j… pensé que te gustaban con mas… d-desarrollo…

Soul: ¡NO SE METAN EN MI VIDA PAR DE IDIOTAS!

Tsubaki: No lo puedo creer…

BS/Kit/Soul: ¿Qué?

Tsubaki: Jajajaja Soul nunca lo negó jajajaja

Kit: jajaja ¡Es cierto, es cierto!… Jajajaja

BS: ¡NYAJAJAJAJAJA!

Soul: Tsk… ¡PUDRACE! –Se va-

* * *

><p><strong>*Con Soul*<strong>

* * *

><p>Caminaba por los pasillos mientras murmuraba "halagos" hacia sus "amigos" después de todo un chico cool como él debe tener una novia cool no una tabla de planchar pero…¿Enserio pensaba así? Seguía caminando y murmurando hacia sus "queridos" compañeros cuando una dulce voz llama su atención.<p>

Soul: Ese Black Star… sbsh… y ese Kit tsk… fsbh…

¿?: ¿Paso algo Soul?

Soul: -Deteniéndose, guardando silencio y volteando a ver al que lo llamo- No n-nada ¿Por qué preguntas Maka?

Maka: Estabas murmurando cosas y cuando te salude me ignoraste…

Soul: ¿Me saludaste? No te vi sorry

Maka: ¿So que?

Soul: Jajaja es ingles significa "perdón, lo siento cosas así"

Maka: Ahh… ¿Sabes ingles?

Soul: Si…es una larga historia luego te la cuento

Maka: Esta bien n.n ¿Iremos en tu moto?

Soul: ¿No seria mejor ir en taxi?

* * *

><p><strong>(*)Maka Pov(*)<strong>

* * *

><p>¿Taxi? Pero si ya he ido con el en moto… No lo puedo creer… ahora que sabe lo de mi corazón cree que soy débil y frágil… ¡Pero eso si que no! ¡¿Cómo se atreve?<p>

Maka: No creas que soy débil, no es la primera vez que me subiría a una moto

Soul: Si lo se, es solo que…

Maka: ¡No por estar…! En esta situación… ¡Quiere decir que me pueda romper fácilmente!

Soul: ¡No es eso…!

Maka: ¡¿Entonces que es?

Soul: ¡Que no quiero que te vallas! –Bajo la mirada con sus ojos tapados por su flequillo-

¿S-Se…preocupa por mi? Pero… porque… el ni siquiera me conoce… ¿A que se refería con perderme? No soy suya ni…-Me sonrojo y recuerdo cuando me dormí en su pecho seguido sacudo mi cabeza-

Maka: L-lo siento… Soy algo impulsiva a veces…Es solo que… no me gusta que piensen que soy débil…cuando piensan eso suelen alejarse de mi por temor a "lastimarme"… tengo problemas cardiacos no huesos débiles… -Bufe molesta. Escuche una risita proveniente de Soul-

Soul: Yo jamás pensé que eras débil, al contrario eres admirable - ¿D-Dijo que s-soy admirable?-

Maka: ¿Por qué lo dices?

Soul: Todo a su tiempo, ahora vamos por mi moto –Que misterioso puede ser a veces… estoy aun un poco sonrojada, espero no se de cuenta-

Maka: n/n Bien

* * *

><p><strong>*Con Tsubaki*<strong>

* * *

><p>(*)General Pov(*)<p>

Tsubaki: -_Que planea ese par…Es obvio que a Soul le gusta Maka y creo que a Maka también le gusta Soul…Mas le vale que no se trate de propasar con Maka-Chan-_

BS: Tu también te diste cuenta e…

Tsubaki: ¿D-De que hablas?

BS: No te hagas es obvio que a Soul le gusta Maka

Tsubaki: Solo espero que Maka este bien

BS: No creo que le pase nada

Tsubaki: Tu conoces a Soul…El…Vive metido en problemas y se nota que Maka no esta acostumbrada a eso y si…

BS: Tranquila Tsubaki – Dice con una tierna sonrisa- No le pasara nada no solo porque conozco a Soul…

Tsubaki: -Mirandolo con ojos de corderito- Black…Star…

BS: Si no… ¡PORQUE TU GRAN DIOS BLACK STAR LO DICE! NYAJAJAJAJA

Tsubaki: n_ñU Amm… Oye Black Star…

BS: ¿Qué pasa?

Tsubaki: ¿Y si s-salimos…? ¡Como amigos!

BS: Claro…seria un placer salir contigo…

Tsubaki: ¿E-Enserio…? *-*

BS: Claro… ¡ES LO MINIMO QUE PUEDO HACER POR MI SUBDITOS!

Tsubaki: -Caída estilo anime-

BS: ¡UN GRAN DIOS COMO YO SIEMPRE MANTIENE A SUS SUBDITOS FELICES! ¡AUNQUE TENGA QUE SALIR CON ELLOS! NYAJAJAJAJA

Tsubaki: Bueno…Vamos… -.-"

BS: ¡Yeah!

* * *

><p><strong>*Con Soul y Maka*<strong>

* * *

><p>Estaban en el estacionamiento bajando de la moto y entrando en el hospital.<p>

Maka: Oye Soul… ¿Cómo crees que sea el doctor?

Soul: ¿No lo conoces?

Maka: No, mi padre dijo que era un viejo amigo de él, solo sé que tengo programada la cita para hoy

Soul: Bueno…Ya veremos quien… -Voltea hacia atrás-

Maka: ¿Qué ocurre Soul?

Soul: Acabo de ver a un viejo amigo, ¿Por qué no te adelantas y yo te alcanzo en unos minutos?

Maka: ¿Oh? Esta bien n.n –Se va hacia la entrada del hospital-

Soul: -Sigue a Maka con la vista hasta que ingresa a este, después voltea y fija su mirada en una camioneta- ¿Qué quieres?

¿?: -Saliendo de la camioneta- ¿Cómo estas Soul? –

Soul: ¿Qué haces aquí Kim?

Kim: Mi tía trabaja de enfermera en el hospital y como mi madre salió iba a venir a estar un rato con ella, no creí verte por aquí y menos con ESA

Soul: En primera "ESA" como tu la llamas tiene nombre y en segunda no te importa lo que haga o donde valla

Kim: ¿Esa chica va a visitar a alguien o que?

Soul: -Poniendo pose cool y dirigiéndose a la entrada- Eso no te importa

Kim: -Enojada-

***Con Soul***

Soul: -Lo que me faltaba, acaso esa niña no me puede dejar en paz…-

¿?: ¡Soul!

Soul: Maka

Maka: ¿Vienes? –Dice desde el elevador-

Soul: Si –Aumenta el paso y entra al elevador antes de que se cierre-

* * *

><p><strong>*Con Kim*<strong>

* * *

><p>(*)Kim Pov(*)<p>

Veía desde la entrada como Soul entraba al elevador y subía de piso junto con esa mocosa de kínder. No entiendo porque Soul pasa tanto tiempo con ella… ¡Ni siquiera han habido peleas últimamente! Soul siempre pelea, o al menos unas cuatro veces por semana ¡Pero desde que esa chiquilla y él se conocieron no ha habido nada de eso! Le enseñare a esa niñita que no se debe meter con lo mio.

¿?: ¿Kim que haces aquí?

Kim: Hola tía medusa, mi madre salió y me mando hacia acá –Dije aun con el seño fruncido-

Medusa: Ya veo, espera aquí voy a mi casillero y te doy las copias de mi casa para que te entretengas allá

Kim: ¿Casilleros?

Medusa: Si, ay guardamos nuestra ropa casual ¿No pensaras que me vengo vestida así de la casa?

Kim: Na, aquí te espero

Medusa: Bien, ¡No muevas nada!

Kim: Como sea… -Se va-

Mi tía se estaba tardando y yo me estaba empezando a aburrir, en eso desvié la mirada a la computadora, mi tía es enfermera pero comúnmente la veo haciendo trabajo de secretaria, eche un vistazo para distraerme cuando encontré un nombre que llamo mi atención.

Kim: ¿"Maka Albarn"? ¿Esa niña esta registrada en el hospital? –Rápidamente abrí su archivo- Tiene una cita hoy… -Empiezo a leer- ¿Problemas cardiacos? –Continuo leyendo- Jejeje…ya veo…con que la niña es la famosa "Niña enferma" que se rumorea por el Shibusen…Creo que esta información me seria útil…-Oigo sonidos de zapatillas, zapatillas de enfermera y comienzo a cerrar todo lo que abrí y dejo el monitor justo como estaba, hasta la flecha del mouse en el mismo lugar para que mi tía no se dé cuenta y me alejo un poco del monitor-

Medusa: Aquí tienes –Dice dándome las llaves-

Kim: Gracias, bueno me voy ¡Adiós!

Medusa: -Sentándose en su cilla- ¿Qué le pico ahora…?

* * *

><p><strong>*Con Soul y Maka*<strong>

* * *

><p>Estaban en un pequeño consultorio del hospital, Maka estaba hecha un mar de nervios ya que no conocía a su doctor, ¡Se le había olvidado preguntar como era! Solo conocía su nombre.<p>

Maka: ¿Por qué se tardara tanto?

Soul: Ya no debe de tardar, relájate Maka

Maka: Eso intento pero… -Se habré la puerta lentamente y Maka voltea- ¿Usted es el Doctor Stein no?

Soul: ¿Quién…? –Voltea a verlo-

¿?: Así es soy… ¿Evans?

Soul: ¿Profe?

Maka: ¿Se conocen?

Soul: Es profesor en el Shibusen

Stein: si es, ¿Qué haces aquí Evans? ¿No deberías estar golpeando a un compañero por ay?

Soul: Rrr… -Le gruñe- Hoy acompaño a mi amiga

Stein: Ya veo… -Se acerca a Maka- Toma haciendo en la mesita, te are algunos pequeños estudios

Maka: -Nerviosa- B-Bien…

**Veinte minutos después…**

Stein: Esto es malo –Dice tristemente-

Maka: -Asustada- ¿Qué ocurre doctor?

Soul: -Preocupado- ¿Qué pasa?

Stein: Estas bien…

Soul/Maka: ¿Y eso es malo porque…?

Stein: Si estuvieras muy mal tendría que operarte y si estuvieras muy bien tendría una escusa para disecarte, Tengo tantas ganas de disecar algo o al menos operarlo –Dice en tono triste-

Maka: ºoºU

Soul: Tu nunca cambias Profe - -

Stein: A mi te diriges como "Usted"

Soul: Si, si lo que digas

Stein: -Mirada asesina hacia Soul- Bueno Maka –Mirada normal- Al parecer estas bien, eso es bueno, debes mantenerte estable, evita hacer esfuerzos innecesarios, trata de estar calmada y evita las emociones fuertes, no creas que por salir bien en estos estudios quiere decir que ya estarás bien, come con cuidado y… ¿según esto eres vegetariana?

Maka: No, solo trato de no comer carnes

Stein: Las carnes tienen muchas vitaminas trata de comer algo de carne más no demasiada ¿Bien?

Maka: ¡Bien! n.n

Stein: Y si puedes busca algún pasatiempo, como caminar por las mañanas o algo parecido, es buen ejercicio cardiovascular pero, y repito, no te excedas, solo has suficiente ejercicio tampoco es necesario llegar a tu máximo

Maka: Si lo se

Stein: Aun así seguirás en la lista de espera, cuando aparezca un donante te llamaremos y aremos la operación. Hasta entonces cuídate mucho

Maka: ¡Si lo are! –Se pone de pie (ya que seguía sentada en la mesa)- Nos vemos a la próxima

Stein: Si. Adiós y me saludas a tu padre ¿Puedes?

Maka: Si lo are n.n –Se va-

Stein: Evans acompañando a una chica…Esto si que debe ser joda…

* * *

><p><strong>*Con Soul y Maka*<strong>

* * *

><p>Maka: Gracias Soul<p>

Soul: ¿Por qué gracias?

Maka: Por acompañarme, es muy lindo de tu parte n/n

Soul: N-No fue nada, sabes que cuentas conmigo

Maka: Si… -Dice con la cabeza gacha pero con mirada tierna- Oye Soul

Soul: ¿Qué pasa Maka?

Maka Me preguntaba –Se detiene- ¿Si no quieres comer conmigo hoy?

Soul: Claro suena bien

Maka: Pero no en mi casa –Soul se confunde- Si no afuera ya sabes…

Soul: -Mirada picara- ¿Una cita?

Maka: -Roja- ¡NO! B-Bueno… y-yo…

Soul: -Voltea hacia otro lado- Una cita contigo suena cool

Maka: -Aun roja pero sorprendida- ¿E-Enserio?

Soul: Claro, y conozco el lugar perfecto, yo invitare

Maka: Pero fue mi idea la de comer afuera ¬3¬

Soul: -Con pose cool- Pero fue mi idea de que fuera una cita

Maka: Como quieras -3- ¡Bueno que esperamos tengo hambre andando!

* * *

><p><strong>Fin Del Capitulo 10<strong>

* * *

><p>HolaHola! Regrese xD ¡Espero les haiga gustado! en el próximo capitulo abra dos citas (por separado claro xD) una sera la de Soul y Maka y la otra de Black Star y Tsubaki, bueno hasta la conti me retiro dejen sus comentarios plis *-* ¡Sahonara!<p>

Escuchando: "Una visión" de "Mago Rey"


	11. Mi pequeño gran amor

**SÍMBOLOS**

**Letra cursiva: Pensamientos del personaje**

**Letra en negrita: Anuncios en o del fantic**

**Entre doble paréntesis: Pensamientos del escritor y o aclaraciones de el mismo; ((n.a:... ))**

**Signos de admiración: ¡!**

**Signos de interrogación: ¿?**

**-Antes que nada quiero aclarar que...**

**¡NI SOUL EATER NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN SOLO LA TRAMA DE ESTE FIC!**

* * *

><p><strong>ADVERTENCIA: Escenas leves de lemon<strong>

* * *

><p>Maka: Gracias Soul<p>

Soul: ¿Por qué gracias?

Maka: Por acompañarme, es muy lindo de tu parte n/n

Soul: N-No fue nada, sabes que cuentas conmigo

Maka: Si… -Dice con la cabeza gacha pero con mirada tierna- Oye Soul

Soul: ¿Qué pasa Maka?

Maka Me preguntaba –Se detiene- ¿Si no quieres comer conmigo hoy?

Soul: Claro suena bien

Maka: Pero no en mi casa –Soul se confunde- Si no afuera ya sabes…

Soul: -Mirada picara- ¿Una cita?

Maka: -Roja- ¡NO! B-Bueno… y-yo…

Soul: -Voltea hacia otro lado- Una cita contigo suena cool

Maka: -Aun roja pero sorprendida- ¿E-Enserio?

Soul: Claro, y conozco el lugar perfecto, yo invitare

Maka: Pero fue mi idea la de comer afuera ¬3¬

Soul: -Con pose cool- Pero fue mi idea de que fuera una cita

Maka: Como quieras -3- ¡Bueno que esperamos tengo hambre andando!

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 11: Mi pequeño gran amor<strong>

* * *

><p>Soul y Maka estaban en la entrada de un elegante restaurante; tenia música de fondo, servicio rápido, una hermosa vista del lugar solo con verlo se notaba lo caro que debía ser.<p>

Maka: ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

Soul: ¿Comer?

Maka: ¡Hablo enserio! Se ve demasiado caro

Soul: Na, eso no importa

Mesero: Jóvenes síganme a su mesa por favor –Ambos siguieron al mesero hasta su mesa donde tomaron asiento y Soul se encargo de tomar pedidos-

Soul: ¿Por qué esa cara?

Maka: Porque no quiero ser una carga para ti

Soul: ¿A que te refieres?

Maka: Me pagaste el hospital y no necesito pensar mucho para saber que debió ser muy caro, me llevas al Shibusen casi todos los días, casi siempre gastas en mí y yo no hago nada para pagarte

Soul: No te pido nada a cambio, si lo hago es porque quiero

Maka: ¿Y si yo no quiero? Además no tienes por qué perder el tiempo conmigo

Soul: Yo no siento que lo pierdo

Maka: ¡Yo no quiero q…!

Soul: Si hago todo es por algo. ¿Por qué siempre tienes que tener una explicación?

Maka: ¡Porque no quiero enamorarme y después ser destrozada! –Se tapa la boca y se sonroja-

Soul: ¿Q-Que…? –Sonrojado-

Maka: Y-Yo… ¡Debo irme! –Antes de que saliera Soul la toma de la muñeca- ¡D-Déjame ir!

Soul: ¡No lo are!

Maka: ¡¿Por qué?

Soul: -Sentándose y jalando a Maka par que haga lo mismo- No lo are…Porque…Tal vez tu te enamores de mi…pero… -Se sonroja aun mas-

Maka: -Aun con su agarre- ¿S-Soul?

Soul: Pero…Yo ya me… -Susurra- nanose et i

Maka: ¿Qué no te entiendo habla más alto?

Soul: nanode es ti

Maka: ¿Qué?

Soul: ¡Me enamore de ti! –Baja la mirada avergonzado- Esto no es nada cool…

Maka: -Levemente sonrojada- ¿Q-Que…?

Soul: -Sacando dinero de su cartera-

Maka: ¿Qué haces?

Soul: Lo mejor ser que me valla, dejare el dinero suficiente para que pagés la… -Deja de hablar cuando va a Maka subirse a la mesa y lanzársele enzima de Soul para así crear un abrazo rodeándolo del cuello mientras este solo estaba en Shock mientras sonroja a mas no poder-

Maka: No te vallas…Y-Yo no sabia que pensabas de mi…Desde que te conocí e-empecé a sentir…a-algo hacia t-ti difi…ficil de ex…explicar…y tien-nes razón…esto no es nada fácil y m-menos cool…

Soul: -Soltando una leve risa y corresponde el abrazo- Maka…No quiero que te alejes de mi…

Maka: Pero Soul…No ay muchas posibilidades de que llegue al próximo año…Quizás ya estoy mejor pero no estoy bien y yo…n-no quiero hacerte sufrir…

Soul: Maka…Estaré contigo hasta el final y permaneceré a tu lado por siempre, me quieras o no…Seamos amigos o no yo te cuidare hasta el final de mis días y te ayudare a estar bien…are todo lo humanamente posible para que tengas una vida normal y si me permites una vida a mi lado…

Maka: -Con lagrimas en los ojos y susurrando- Soul…

Soul: Se que soy un poco… ¡Para que mentir! Soy muy mayor que ti…Pero aun así te amo y nada me aria mas feliz que ser mas que amigos y poder ser…una pareja… -Empezando a hablar con un nudo en la garganta- pero si tu no quieres yo po…podría…ser solo t-tu amig…

Maka: -Empezando a sollozar- ¡No!

Soul: ¿Maka…?

Maka: -Separándose un poco de él y mirándolo a los ojos- No quiero que seamos amigos… ¡Q-Quiero que s-seamos mas que am-migos! No me importa a edad ¿A caso nunca has escuchado la frase "El amor no tiene edad"?

Soul: M-Maka…-La abraza con una fuerza aun mayor y Maka le corresponde- Te amo…Mi Maka…

Maka: Yo también te amo…Mi Soul…

((Se escucha un "Awww…" cargado de mucha ternura))

Soul/Maka: -Separándose y mirando a los lados- ¿P-Pero que…? –Todos los clientes del restaurante había dejado de comer desde hace rato y habían visto a Soul y Maka desde que empezaron su momento romántico. Los clientes que habían venido con sus parejas se estaban abrazando y mirando la escena y los que venían solos (En especial las mujeres) se había echado a llorar mientras no quitaban la cara de ternura por la escena-

Maka: S-Soul… ¿podríamos…pedirle al mesero que prepare nuestra comida para llevarla a casa? n/nU

Soul: Eso suena cool… -.-

**En el parque…**

Estaban Soul y Maka caminando al departamento de la chica, Soul llevaba una bolsa donde estaba la comida que no pudieron comer (es decir toda) en el restaurante.

**(*)Soul Pov(*)**

No puedo creer lo que paso en el restaurante, la verdad pensaba que me rechazaría por nuestra "pequeña" diferencia de edad. Siempre he pensado que los chicos que salen con niñas no son nada cool, no saben cuanto me arrepiento de decir esas cosas –Se me forma una sonrisa en e rostro-

Maka: ¿De que te ríes? –Dijo Maka sacándome de mis pensamientos y tomando mi mano-

Soul: De esta ironía

Maka: ¿Eh?

Soul: -Soltando su mano para rodearle la cintura con ese brazo -Yo me entiendo-

Maka: Mm… Bien… ¡Vamos ya casi llegamos! –Corre a dirección a su departamento-

Maka a veces eres muy infantil, eso no lo niego, pero también debo admitir que eres muy linda y tierna…y yo soy muy amargado casi todo el tiempo, bueno no cuando esta ella, pero cuando no esta suelo ser muy grosero y frio…debo admitir que ella me complementa.

Maka: -En la puerta del departamento- ¡Ya deja de basilar!

Soul: ¿Sabes que es basilar? –Dije deteniéndome enfrente de ella y al lado de la puerta-

Maka: ¡Claro que…! No… n/nU

Soul: Jajajaja

Maka: -3-

Soul: ¿Sabes algo Maka?

Maka: ¿Que cosa? -3-

Soul: I love you…

Maka: ¡Bakka! No se vale yo no se ingles -3-

Soul: Jajajaja en ese caso mejor no te lo digo mejor te lo demuestro –Empecé a acercarme a ella lentamente-

Maka: No hasta que me di…-No la deje terminar ya que mi labios sellaron los suyos en un tierno beso, al principio no me correspondió le había sorprendido mi "movimiento" pero solo necesito unos segundos para reaccionar y correspondiéndome poniendo lenta y torpemente sus manos en mis mejillas para profundizar el beso, tuve que inclinarme aun mas ya que soy mas alto que Maka por al menos veinte (20) centímetros-

Soul: I love you…Sky….

Maka se separo unos centímetros para decirme algo, mas no la deje hablar ya que me balance sobre ella aprisionándola contra la pared mientras volvía a capturar sus inexpertos y torpes labios, ¿Saben algo? He tenido muchas novias eso lo admito y e besado a muchas "muchachas" desde novatas (como el caso de Maka) hasta expertas pero ninguna me había llegado ni siquiera cerca a sentir lo que siento con Maka cada vez que nuestros labios se juntan. Pero no me conformaría con ese tipo de besos, a no yo quiero profundizarlo, mientras la besaba atrape su labio inferior y empezó a succionarlo para después darle un ligero mordisco y así Maka abriera la boca, cosa que funciono, aproveche para introducir mi lengua en su húmeda y deliciosa boca.

Maka: Umhh… S-Soul… -Empeso a decir mi nombre entre suspiros lo cual empezó a alocarme aun mas- S…S-Soul…

Soul: Maka… -Empecé a hablar con voz ronca ¡Demonios! Esta chica me esta excitando solo con decir mi nombre- D-Debemos parar… -Dije tratando de separarme de ella pero no podía en ves de eso deje sus labios para empezar a besar su blanco cuello dejando chupetones, pero no cualquier tipo de chupetones si no marcas de "besos apasionados"-

Maka: ¿N-No soy…suficiente para t-ti…? –Como puede siquiera pensar algo así…¡Mira como me tienes Maka! Y aun así piensas eso-

Soul: -Aun con mi voz ronca- No es eso…es solo que…

Maka: ¿Qué c-cosa…humm…Soul…?

Soul: -Comencé a acariciarle las piernas lentamente disfrutando de ese tacto- Si continuamos…N-No podre controlarme…y no sabes lo que me cuesta, aunque no lo c-creas ahorita mismo me e-estoy controlan…-No termine la frase ya que accidentalmente la intimidad de Maka roso con mi pierna izquierda y pude darme cuanta (en especial porque Maka llevaba falda) que estaba húmeda…No solo yo estoy excitado si no también ella…- Mak-ka…

Maka: S-Soul…-Maka tomo mi rostro entre sus manos para después acércame lentamente a ella mientras me daba tiernos besos.

Tome su delicado cuerpo de la cintura con mi brazo izquierdo mientras que con el derecho la tome de la nuca y le pegue aun más a mí para así empezar a hacer más profundo y apasionado el beso.

Maka: S-Soul…te am-mo…

Esa frase…esa endemoniada Hermosa frase fue el detonante para volverme loco; baje mi mano de su nuca a su espalda y sin romper el beso la levante a mi altura y permanecí así unos segundos sin dejar de corresponderme, ya que había sentido el miedo de Maka cuando la levante. Con mi brazo ahora libre agarre las bolsas que había dejado caer hace rato y abrí la puerta…o Maka abrí la puerta y me espero afuera de la puerta o la dejo abierta, luego la regaño. Cierre la puerta con la espalda y solté las bolsas; se tiro toda la comida pero poco me importo, una vez con el brazo libre la cargue en brazos y entre a su cuarto medio cerré la puerta y la recosté en la cama para terminar el trabajo que empecé en el pasillo.

Soul: Maka…si te last-timo dime por f-favor… ¿Entiendes?

Maka: Est-ta…Ahhh…bien… -Esta suspirando…la amo…la amo más que a nada en este mundo…-

Empecé de nuevo con su delicioso cuello mientras ella jugaba con mi cabello blanco revolviéndolo y de ves en cuando dándole ligeros jalones…siempre me molesto que tocaran mi cabello y aun mas que lo jalonearan pero ella…ella hace que sea excitante…

Maka: Soul…So-oul…

Soul: ¿Q-Que ocurre Ma-aka? ¿Te he last-timado?

Maka: N-No…yo… ¿Q-Que es es-so que se siente en m-mis piernas?

Soul: -Me reí levemente, no pude soltar la carcajada ya que estaba demasiado excitado para ello- ja…jajaja… -Maka solo me miro entre excitada y confundida…es tan mona…- Eso my love…se llama ex-xitacion…-

Maka: ¿E-Exitac-ion? ¿Qué es e-eso?

Soul: E-Eres tan in-nocente…y tan m-mona…-Comencé a besarla con mas pación aunque empezaba a temer, sé que Maka no mintió cuando me pregunto que era ese orgasmo que estaba a punto de liberar después de todo y por lo que me ha contado su padre es súper-mega-protector, lo cual no hace mas que molestarme…Yo quiero ser el único celoso por Maka…debo detenerme. Maka no conoce nada de esto y lo ultimo que quiero es asustarla o dañarla pero no puedo…debo detenerme.

No se como pero estoy besando el vientre mientras apretó su busto izquierdo y ella se snroja mientras toma lentamente mi mano y lo retira de su busto, por un lado me alegro ya que logre recobrar la cabeza y detenerme pero por otro me preocupo ¿Le abra molestado? ¿O acaso la abre lastimado?

Soul: Maka…¿Te e las-stimado?

Maka: No es es-so es solo que…son pequeños…

Soul: ¿Pequeños?

Maka: Si…Black Star siempre dice que son p-planos y dicen en la ciud-dad que a ti te gustan con mucho pecho…

Soul: Maka...Eso era antes…además si tuvieras los pechos grandes no podría hacer esto –Tome su pecho con mi mano izquierda-

Maka: ¡SOUL! Ò/Ó

Soul: ¿Ves? Son del tamaño de mi muñeca…caben perfectamente en ella no son ni grandes ni pequeños…son perfectos…están hechos para mi y solo para mi… -Dije para después darle un beso en los labios y levantarme- Lo mejor será que ya no nos besemos hasta mañana

Maka: ¿P-Porque? -Confundida y algo triste, eso me dolió-

Soul: Porque luego no podre detenerme…y tu aun no estas lista para ello…

Maka: ¿Para que? -Me acosté en su cama y la recosté sobre mi pecho para después poder el brazo derecho en su cintura y con el brazo izquierdo darle suaves caricias en su cabeza

Soul: Te lo explicare…cuando llegue el momento…Mi pequeño gran amor…

* * *

><p><strong>Fin del capitulo 11<strong>

* * *

><p>¡Lo se corto! Y aparte no puse nada de BSXT Perdón u.u pero estaba nerviosa por el lime..limo… ¡Limon!  ESPERO NO HABER ARRUINADO EL FIC TT^TT es leve lo se, pero fue mi primer intento así que plis no sean crueles ya después mejorare o al menos lo suficiente para el fic xD espero dejen sus comentarios y criticas pero recuerden que fue mi primer escena aunque fue leve me fue difícil hacerlo u/u ¡Nos estamos leyendo! SAHONARA


End file.
